


Приоритеты

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Salome



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — ББ-квест [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Мы же о Миранде говорим. Нельзя просто взять и похитить ее.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Priority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557067) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



> Иллюстрация: [«Кто мой дружок, а?»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919851)
> 
> Беты — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow), [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

_Текущий психопрофиль предполагает, что наиболее вероятная успешная тактика — взятие студентов в заложники._

Все шло просто охуенно, пока они не приставили пушку к голове Рейдмейкер.

Команда Гриссома давала жару, даже Родригес — ради таких моментов Джек и жила. Внутри вскипала волна чистой силы, и они побеждали, они должны были спастись, и Прэнгли рядом даже рассмеялся от восторга, когда отбросил церберовского боевика с такой силой, что под ним треснул пол. И все же Джек никак не могла до конца стряхнуть чувство, что что-то не так, что-то сейчас пойдет не так, а она не сможет это остановить — но она оглядывалась по сторонам и ничего не видела.

Раздался низкий гул и визг шестеренок, и в зал неуклюже шагнул Атлас — вот оно что, вот эту проблему она и чуяла. Джек оскалилась и кинула в него самым мощным барьером, на какой была способна. Хотите играть по-крупному? Ну давайте. Она справится со всем, что может выставить «Цербер».

Прэнгли был занят — держал двери, у самой Джек тоже был хлопот полон рот.

— Эй, Хэнсон! — она указала кивком на брошенный ящик с инструментами — скорее всего, он остался от студентов-инженеров. Черт. Кто бы его ни забыл, Джек надеялась, что он смог уйти. — Будешь весь день ноготки полировать или все-таки атакуешь? Нам нужно вырубить этого Атласа!

Может, Хэнсон был малость безынициативным, но на приказы реагировал быстро. Он сжал кулак и перебросил стальной ящик через голову легко, как мячик. Воздух задрожал от биотики, стекло разбилось, пилот Атласа был мертв.

— Молодчина! — ухмыльнулась Родригес, поворачиваясь к нему. Джек сбила глупую девчонку с ног как раз вовремя, чтобы самой успеть спрятаться за груду контейнеров, прежде чем очередная волна церберовских ублюдков открыла огонь.

— Простите, мэм.

— Не извиняйся, а будь умнее! И вырубай этих… типов. — Что-то все же было не так, что-то вот-вот должно было случиться — но господи, ничего там не было, а отряд Джек сминал толпу врагов, как ебучие кроганы.

Именно тогда Джек услышала щелчок, а когда обернулась, чтобы отправить того, кто оказался у нее за спиной, в следующий цикл, увидела, что Рейдмейкер подняла руки — ее шея в захвате человека в белой броне, к виску приставлен «Карнифекс» — и она секунду промедлила.

— Давай без дураков, Ноль, — ухмыльнулся гад. — А то руки чешутся.

Рейдмейкер попыталась ударить его пяткой, но промахнулась.

— Убей его, — прохрипела она. — Просто — убей!

— Отпусти ее, — зарычала Джек, — Не то размажу тебе мозги отсюда и до Омеги!

Он только сильнее вжал ствол в висок Рейдмейкер:

— Сначала я размажу ее. У нее низкий приоритет. Она не нужна. А вот ты… босс приказал нам взять Подопытную Ноль живьем.

— Не смей меня так называть, — взвилась Джек. — Никогда, сука, не зови меня так перед детьми!

Окружившие их силы «Цербера» тем временем наставили оружие на остальных. Родригес подняла щит, но он дрожал, так она была напугана. Через несколько ударов он упадет, и другие продержатся ненамного дольше, даже Прэнгли.

— Не надо, — прошептала Рейдмейкер, как будто был хоть микроскопический шанс, что Джек ее вот так бросит. — Не сдавайтесь, мэм, мне плевать, что сделают со мной, убейте его, ничего…

— Заткнись, — прорычал громила, а потом добавил так спокойно, как будто не заставил только что девочку-подростка всхлипывать от ужаса: — У некоторых из них тоже есть приоритет, но не такой высокий, как у тебя. Босс будет недоволен, если они погибнут, но если это нужно, чтобы снова заполучить Подопытную Ноль, то так тому и быть.

Прэнгли выпустил биотическую вспышку:

— Отвали, тварь.

Джек пыталась — пыталась велеть ему не делать глупостей, не стараться ее защитить, но церберовский мудила нажал на спусковой крючок, а потом один из снайперов прицелился в лоб Прэнгли, и тот упал прежде, чем она успела крикнуть, — но нет, не упал, однако враги были уже среди них, и Джек не могла нормально навестись, потому что в прицел вечно попадали свои. Кто-то уже прижимал ее к земле коленом в спину, а биотику подавили какой-то глушилкой, или, может, просто кончились силы, или она была дезориентирована — она пыталась дать отпор, но безуспешно, а Родригес кричала, но пробиться к ней Джек не могла, и повсюду вокруг нее студентов хватали, скручивали и волокли куда-то, а она не могла к ним пробиться…

А потом она увидела то, что видеть не могла, потому что была пристегнута: она чувствовала, что ее пристегнули, ведь все тело болело, и кто-то кричал, но кто-то другой; она снова чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой — и никак не могла это видеть, но видела: Прэнгли в тесной прямоугольной камере, белой везде, кроме тех мест, где его костяшки оставляют кровавые пятна, когда он молотит в пуленепробиваемое двухстороннее зеркало, выкрикивая ругательства, а на другой стороне Хэнсон выгибается и кричит от веществ, которые вводят ему в вены. А Родригес сжалась в комочек в углу темной комнаты, истерически всхлипывая и зажимая уши, в то время как из динамиков на нее выливалась ложь за ложью; она мотала головой и кричала: «Нет, нет, вы все врете, я вам не верю», — а где-то еще мерзкий голос говорил ей в ухо: «Подопытная Ноль», — но это была не она…

— Джек.

«Там же не могло быть оперативника «Цербера», Джек проверяла, как он вообще сюда попал, у меня есть имя, сукин ты сын, руки прочь от них, уебок, это же дети…»

— Джек!

Она открыла глаза — руки больше не были связаны, и ее кулак вспыхнул, когда она изо всех сил вломила первому человеку, которого увидела. Тот выставил щит, и эта ослепительная голубая вспышка наполовину сбросила ее с кровати — Джек выругалась, когда ударилась головой о прикроватную тумбочку, — и в итоге она запуталась в целой куче одеял.

— Блядь! Что?..

—Джек, — обеспокоенно сказала Миранда. — Джек, все хорошо, это я!

Джек считала, что у нее все плохо, но — да, Миранду она знала, Миранда могла быть изрядной сучкой, но сердце у нее было на правильном месте, а нервы стальные — ей можно было доверять. Она даже вышла из «Цербера», тем более, что война… война уже кончилась.

Джек перестала трепыхаться в одеяле и сползла на пол:

— Бля.

Миранда повернулась:

— Ты как?

— Башка болит, а ты как думала? — Как только паника отступила, Джек смогла без труда выбраться из-под одеял. — К тому же, надо понимать, у меня начались кошмары, заебись. Я что-нибудь разбила?

Миранда посмотрела вниз со своей стороны кровати:

— Стакан с водой, — ответила она. — Хорошо, что не меня.

Джек пихнула в нее ком из одеял:

— То-то ты расклеилась.

По крайней мере, это вызвало у Миранды смешок:

— Да уж. — Она замолчала и потом неловко добавила: — Хочешь… об этом поговорить?

— Жопа стряслась, — резюмировала Джек. — Я в порядке.

Миранда вздохнула и скатилась с кровати, чтобы поправить простыни. Джек поймала один угол и придержала край. Что-то она совсем одомашнилась. Надо быть осторожной, а то сумасшедшая сучка, чего доброго, заставит ее пижаму носить. Миранда может гордиться своей убедительностью: только из-за нее Джек согласилась спать в трусах. А для кого попало Джек не одевается.

— Это не стыдно, знаешь ли, — тихо сказала Миранда, пока пыталась расправить пододеяльник на скомканном Джек одеяле.

— Что не стыдно? — А то она не знала. Она ведь хорошо относилась к Миранде. Просто это не значило, что с ней можно спокойно говорить про «Цербер». Не то чтобы Джек ей не верила — наоборот, и это было странно и изрядно пугающе. Просто… Миранда ведь уже не с ними, так? А значит, нечего Джек напоминать ей, что раньше — была. Это отстой, когда тебе все время напоминают про прошлые ошибки.

Миранда с сомнением взглянула на нее:

— Говорить, — объяснила она. — Просить о помощи. Это мне тоже пришлось изучить. Мою сестру едва не похитили, прежде чем я научилась. Но если ты не хочешь говорить об этом — не надо. — Она опять издала свой невеселый смешок: — Уж я-то понимаю, что такое иметь темное прошлое.

— Ага-ага, но у тебя годные сиськи, поэтому я тебя прощаю.

— А говорят, что рыцари перевелись, — ухмыльнулась Миранда и в последний раз встряхнула одеяло: — Ну вот, готово.

Джек повела плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть хотя бы часть напряжения, а Миранда пошла за щеткой, чтобы смести остатки стакана. Элно скулил за дверью, и Миранда поцокала языком и сказала ему что-то утешительное, проходя мимо него в комнату. Джек позволила биотике вспыхнуть: это помогало ей вернуть чувство контроля за происходящим. Напоминало ей, кто она такая. Где она. И что Жнецов больше нет и с «Цербером» покончено, а с учениками все в порядке. Уже почти год как.

— Ты уж прости, — пробормотала она, когда Миранда сметала осколки стекла.

Та покачала головой:

— Я сама виновата, — ответила она спокойно. — Ты застала меня врасплох.

Джек вздохнула и села на краю постели, поворошила волосы:

— Да уж. Но бить тебя я не собиралась.

Миранда ухмыльнулась:

— Но ты и не попала.

— Заткнись. — Она похрустела шеей. — Меня отпиздила тумбочка. Я сейчас не то чтобы в наилучшей форме.

Она почувствовала, что Миранда заколебалась, а потом матрас рядом просел: это она подошла к краю кровати и села рядом.

— Джек, — сказала она тихо, — с тобой точно все хорошо?

Та уперлась локтями в колени:

— У всей чертовой Галактики сейчас кошмары. Я норм.

Миранда нежно провела пальцами вдоль линии волос Джек, мягко касаясь татуировок.

— Я и представления не имею, — пробормотала она. — Я вообще мало видела войну. В смысле, лично. То, как ты дралась с Жнецами прямо на поверхности… — Она подалась вперед, чтобы придать веса своим словам: — Никто другой не смог бы провести группу школьников через все это.

Джек долго оставалась неподвижной. Но… как бы то ни было, раз уж Миранда ее девушка или что там, — ну, Шепард вечно болтала про доверие, и коммуникацию, и взаимопомощь, и все такое.

— Это не Жнецы, — выдавила Джек наконец.

— Что?

— Я, блядь, сказала, что это были не ебучие Жнецы! — биотика снова вспыхнула, и она усмирила ее усилием воли. Миранда не виновата. Нельзя больше вымещать зло на невинных людях только потому, что ты испугалась. Для Джек это был пройденный этап. Она была выше этого.

— Понятно, — мягко сказала Миранда. Ее голос был едва слышен, и Джек сразу стало стыдно. Она заставила себя оглянуться через плечо. Это помогло. Миранда в своей нелепо дорогой черной шелковой пижаме была ее… близким человеком, вот. И никакого церберовского логотипа у нее на груди больше не было. Ладно. Джек не единственная тут прошла путь исправления.

Она глубоко вздохнула:

— Академия, — наконец созналась она. — Мне снилось, что я опять в Академии, только Шепард не пришла.

Она услышала, как у Миранды перехватило дыхание:

— Шепард ни за что бы их не бросила, — прошептала она. — Ни за что.

Джек сглотнула:

— Ага, она бы не стала. Тебя там не было, Чирлидерша: мы висели на волоске. Я не говорю про несколько дней — а если бы она оказалась на задании, или важной встрече, или где там. Да если бы она задержалась на несколько часов — прилетела бы к пустой, блядь, школе и… — голос изменил ей. — Черт, я… они хотели забрать моих детей! «Цербер»! После всего, что они сделали со мной, они хотели забрать моих детишек! Чтобы… чтобы проводить на них эксперименты и всякое дерьмо, индоктринировать, использовать для… не знаю чего. Я не знаю. Превратить кучку пиздюков в машины для убийства. Если бы Шепард не появилась вовремя…

Миранда провела пальцами по сгибу ее руки, и Джек позволила себе замолчать, сглотнуть и сказать себе, что она не плачет. Ничего подобного. Ни за что.

— Они пугают тебя сильнее, чем Жнецы, — заметила Миранда тихо. Джек кивнула.

— Лучше выйти одной против всей ебучей армии Жнецов, чем видеть, как эти гады прикасаются к моим детям, — выдохнула она. — Жнецы, по крайней мере, просто машины. Они… не смеются. Они просто хотят тебя убить, но ты убиваешь их, и еще убиваешь, Шепард спасает Галактику, все едут по домам. — Она сделала паузу. — Все… логично. Совсем другое дело — люди, которые должны быть человечными, но мучают маленьких детей, снова и снова, без какой-то причины. С этим невозможно сражаться. Можно убить мудаков, которые так поступают, но невозможно сделать так, чтобы это имело смысл.

Пальцы Миранды дрожали, когда она снова начала гладить Джек по волосам. Она издала тихий звук, как будто собиралась что-то сказать, потом покачала головой и просто прижалась потеснее. Джек машинально прижалась к ней в ответ и сжала пальцы ее свободной руки.

— Эй, — сказала она тихо, — я справлюсь. Все ведь кончилось, верно?

Миранда тяжело вздохнула, кивнула и повернула голову, чтобы поцеловать шрамик на горле Джек, прежде чем встать.

Джек перекатилась на кровать и уставилась в потолок, а Миранда залезла обратно под одеяло.

— Послушай, — сказала она наконец, — если станет хуже, я… ну не знаю, пойду лечить беды с башкой, ладно? Бля. Раз уж ты меня заставила спать в трусах… сказал «А», скажи и «Б». — Миранда фыркнула. — Но пока — я справляюсь.

— Но ты не должна, — сказала Миранда.

Джек заложила руки за голову, взглянула на Миранду, которая придвинулась поближе, и снова уставилась в потолок.

— Кто бы говорил, принцесса. Кто бы говорил.


	2. Chapter 2

Потом Элно чуть не убил Лиару.

Но он был не виноват, ясно? Он просто провел всю поездку в контейнере-перевозке в грузовом трюме и был рад, что его выпустили наружу. Он не был ранен или напуган, ничего такого — Джек об этом позаботилась; он просто был молодым энергичным варреном, которому не понравилось сидеть в тесной перевозке всю дорогу от Иллиума до Тессии. А Лиара просто стояла спиной к лестнице, ведущей вниз из посадочной зоны.

То есть он едва не сбросил беременную азари на каменные ступени. Упс.

К счастью, Шепард врезалась в него и остановила в последний момент. Джек поначалу испугалась, что он ее прикусит — Элно вел себя уже гораздо лучше, но иногда все же реагировал стремно, когда боялся, что незнакомец ему навредит. Но в этот раз бедолага просто обрадовался, что кто-то хочет с ним поиграть, весело подпрыгнул и лизнул Шепард в лицо.

— Фу. Привет, Элно, — пробормотала та, приглаживая его шейные складки. Он завилял от радости и подтолкнул ее головой так, что она упала и откатилась назад к Лиаре.

Джек ухмыльнулась и почесала его шею:

— Извините. Он не привык к путешествиям. Немного перевозбудился.

— Ниче... опа! Ничего, — ответила Шепард, перепрыгивая хвост Элно, за которым тот решил погнаться и едва не сделал ей подсечку.

Лиара осторожно обошла их обоих.

— Мы рады, что ты смогла приехать, Джек.

Она выглядела неплохо. Живот уже было видно и… ей это шло. Ну, в смысле, все эти сюси-пуси и вообще. Бля. Они с Шепард вдвоем выглядели прямо-таки мило, ясно? Джек вообще-то не признавала милоту, но все же — мило.

Джек облокотилась на колонну и наблюдала за тем, как полный счастья Элно извивается на полу, пока Шепард с энтузиазмом чешет ему пузо.

— Угу. Спасибо за приглашение, Синенькая. У Чирлидерши приятный дом и все такое, но тесновато. Мы не то чтобы часто принимаем гостей.

Элно чихнул и биотическим взрывом разнес горшок какого-то растения.

Губы Лиары чуть дрогнули.

— Мы надеялись, что Миранда тоже сможет приехать. У нее все хорошо?

Джек отмахнулась от ее беспокойства:

— Она просто хотела навестить сестру, типа того. У нее, кажется, день рождения. Или как у них двоих это называется — День побега, да? Я бы полетела с ней, но… не знаю, — она посмотрела в стену. — Это типа у них на двоих, понимаешь? Я бы только помешала.

— Я уверена, что Миранда не пригласила бы тебя, если бы не хотела видеть тебя рядом, — сказала Лиара строго.

Джек пожала плечами и попыталась не показать, как ей понравилось сказанное.

— Может, в следующий раз. По-любому, она сказала, что приедет через несколько дней.

Элно махал лапами в воздухе, с довольным видом жуя поручень, который где-то отломал, и Шепард кашлянула, когда с другого конца лобби к ним приблизился очень сердитый волус.

— Здрасте, — начала Джек с дружелюбной улыбкой, — мы, это, компенсируем весь ущерб…

Лиара вздохнула.

Это было три дня назад. С тех пор Элно успел набегаться по поместью Т’Сони, а Этита привезла ему в подарок титановые палки для жевания — папа у Лиары оказалась что надо, она не пришла в Праведное Возмущение по поводу инцидента с вандализмом и рассказывала охуенные байки.

Так или иначе, сейчас, когда он успел угомониться, этому волусу не было никакой необходимости топтаться так близко. Элно вел себя наилучшим образом: довольно улегся на ногах Джек и наклонил голову так, чтобы она могла почесать его под подбородком. Он вывалил язык из пасти, и она почесала его костяшками промеж янтарных глаз.

— Кто мой дружок, а? — Он заскулил и заколотил хвостом по земле. Волус скривился. — Ага, ты мой хороший мальчик! — она взяла шею Элно в локтевой захват и нежно потрясла за голову. — Что, волнуешься? Держу пари, волнуешься. Соскучился по ребятам? Хочешь, чтобы они тебя снова баловали? Ну какой из тебя крутой парень? Да ты просто маленький щеночек!

Шепард подтолкнула ее.

— Эй, Джек, — кивнула она на другую сторону посадочного ангара и улыбнулась той мягкой улыбкой, которой каким-то образом могла убедить людей бросаться в бой с Коллекционерами. — По-моему, это твой шаттл.

Джек подняла голову и одернула куртку. В конце концов, ей надо было поддерживать зловещую ауру, так?

Беллармин свистнул, как заправский таксист, с другой стороны лобби и помахал одной рукой — в другой он нес дорожную сумку. Прэнгли, идущий рядом, ухмыльнулся и расслабленно отдал честь.

— Извините за опоздание, мэм! — крикнул он. — Пересадку задержали.

Она ухмыльнулась и поднялась со скамейки:

— Да уж, путешествия — это тебе не фунт изюма. А где остальные?

— Мы здесь, — ответил Хэнсон, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу с идущей за ним по пятам Рейдмейкер. Прэнгли ухмыльнулся и поднял кулак для секретного рукопожатия, которое они завели в Академии. — Опять мое дурацкое плечо включило тревогу.

— Его никуда с собой не возьмешь, мэм! — воскликнул Прэнгли и дружески пихнул его кулаком. — Вот тебе обязательно нужно было, чтобы там осколок застрял?

— Ну да, да. Отъебись.

— Эй, — сказала Джек мягко. — Следи за языком.

Все уставились на нее, а она делала вид, что так и надо — если дети начнут ругаться матом, Кали убьет ее нафиг, ясно? — а тем временем через толпу наконец пробралась и Родригес.

— Элно! — воскликнула она и бросила сумку на пустое сиденье, чтобы присесть на корточки и поцеловать его в голову. — Привет, здоровяк. Скучал по мне?

— О да, — протянула Джек, — просто места себе не находил. Так, все собрались? — Они дружно подтвердили. — Хорошо. А то жаль будет, если Родригес забудет свою тиару или что там у нее.

— Идите в жопу, мэм.

Джек для вида пнула ее ногой, а потом расправила плечи:

— Ну так чем вы занимались?

Они все помогали в восстановлении после войны, но переутомились: было слишком много убитых, слишком мало сильных биотиков и больше никого, кроме них, кто умел работать в команде. Даже Кали пригрозила погрузить их всех в медицинскую кому, если они не возьмут отпуск хотя бы на два месяца, чтобы восстановиться. Джек в итоге осталась у Миранды, а ребята разъехались.

— Ничем особенным, — сказал Хэнсон. — Играл в биотибол в любительской лиге возле дома. Всего несколько матчей, — добавил он поспешно, когда Джек нависла над ним так, будто собралась врезать. — Товарищеских. Для фана! Чтобы подбодрить народ, понимаете? Чтобы было о чем думать, кроме восстановления.

— Что, не курортная обстановка, а? — подначила Джек.

— Ну уж нет, мэм, — ухмыльнулась Рейдмейкер.

Джек засмеялась:

— Да вы все психи. Ну а ты? Занялась вязанием?

Рейдмейкер покачала головой немного застенчиво. Хэнсон машинально вытянул руку и придержал ее сумку, пока она рылась в ней своей единственной рукой. С харвестерами шутки плохи.

— Я пошла на курсы рисования, — созналась она таким тоном, как будто Джек собиралась высмеивать ее за это. Ну, вообще-то в других обстоятельствах Джек могла бы, но и без подсказки Шепард догадывалась, что нельзя дразнить детей тогда, когда они вкладывают душу. Это уже не насмешки, а просто свинство. — Я стараюсь выработать собственный стиль. — Рейдмейкер наконец выудила из сумки альбом и передала его Джек.

Та пролистала его с растущим интересом. А девчонка была неплоха.

— Это что… это эскизы татуировок, Рейдмейкер?

Девушка покраснела и заулыбалась:

— Ага. Просто наброски, но… я хочу набить полрукава. По понятным причинам, — добавила она, показывая на правую руку, которая кончалась локтем. — Такого вот летающего хаска. Потому что… ну, сами знаете — они потеряли гораздо больше, чем руку.

— Черт. — Это было смело. — Мне нравится. Скажи мне, когда эскиз будет готов — я пошлю тебя в салон. — Она задумалась, потом усмехнулась. — Не то чтобы мои из салона, но теперь у меня типа есть ресурсы. Точнее, я заплачу, если ты захочешь, но если ты предпочитаешь сделать все сама, по крайней мере, найди приличное место.

Рейдмейкер забрала свой альбом, одновременно смущенная и довольная.

— Я, это, — запнулась она, — я думала попросить у вас совета.

Джек хлопнула ее по плечу:

— Чем больше портак, тем больнее его бить, а если пойдешь к кустарям, надеру тебе задницу, — ответила она тут же. — В остальном — лишь бы тебе нравилось.

Рейдмейкер кивнула:

— Спасибо, мэм.

Джек дружески подтолкнула ее в плечо.

— Ну ладно! Все берем свои вещи и уматываем отсюда. Эй, Беллармин, по дороге расскажешь мне, как там дела с твоим проектом? — Беллармин был особым случаем: он принадлежал Джек, целиком и полностью, но если малыш биотик, это не значит, что он не может быть хорош в чем-нибудь еще. Так что у него было две специализации: биотика и инженерное дело. Хуева туча дополнительных занятий, но он никогда не жаловался.

Ребята вытянулись во фрунт, когда Шепард подошла к ним поздороваться. Джек закатила глаза. Да, все они знали, куда их пригласили — блин, да они же уже встречались с Шепард, — но они оставались детьми, и одно дело — встретить спасительницу галактики в бою, и совсем другое — персональное приглашение пожить у нее дома.

Не то чтобы Шепард это осознавала, судя по всему.

— Привет, — сказала она непринужденно. — Все готовы?

Джек свистнула:

— Элно! Прекрати слизывать с Родригес лицо. Иди сюда. К ноге. — Он уселся на ее ноги; Джек решила, что так тоже сойдет. Шепард поздоровалась с ребятами по именам, и Джек была уверена, что это их впечатлило на неделю вперед.

— Райли, правильно? — сказала она, когда дошла до Беллармина. — Как твоя сестра?

Тот кивнул:

— Благополучно пережила войну, мэм. Спасибо за это вам.

Шепард покачала головой:

— Не за что. Джек, дежурный менеджер волнуется. Не пора ли нам уже?

— Элно сломал посадочный ангар, — объяснила Джек.

— Спасибо, что пригласили нас, мэм, — сказал Прэнгли. — Похоже, мы опять вам задолжаем.

— Да ну, ерунда, — махнула рукой Шепард. — Всегда пожалуйста. К тому же, это Лиарин дом. Как доехали? Проголодались?

Джек фыркнула:

— Ты спрашиваешь компанию подростков-биотиков, проголодались ли они? Да эти ребята могут слопать все пиццы в галактическом секторе после хорошей разминки. Надеюсь, ты забила холодильник до отказа, иначе они начнут есть вашу траву.

Прэнгли все еще раздумывал над предложением:

— Я бы пообедал, — сказал он с надеждой.

Джек улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Ну да, да, ладно. Пошли, Элно! Давайте устраиваться, ребята.

***  
— Я никогда-никогда… не кричал на фильме ужасов.

— Да ладно, — проныла Родригес. — Это всего-то раз было!

— Но все же было, — ухмыльнулся Хэнсон. Родригес толкнула его в плечо и выпила стопку. Разбавленную, конечно. Не могла же Джек разрешить им напиваться чистой водкой. Или чистым чем бы то ни было, если уж на то пошло.

— Покажи им, Родригес, — подбодрила она из своего угла, где стояла, опираясь на кухонную стойку. Она над ними «надзирала». Ну, в конце концов, должен же кто-то присматривать за этими сумасшедшими. Джек посмотрела на часы.

Родригес откинулась назад и задумалась:

— Я никогда-никогда… хм-м. — Она наклонила голову, потом ухмыльнулась. — Не покупала тест на беременность. Для азари, с которой у меня даже не было слияния.

Остальные расхохотались, а Хэнсон застонал и опустил голову между ладоней.

— В точку!

— А я про это и забыл!

Джек усмехнулась:

— Играйте честно, дети, — предупредила она. — Вы — команда, не забыли?

Хэнсон опрокинул свой шот и поднял руки:

— Да нет, я это заслужил. Ох. Ладно, ладно. Я никогда-никогда… не блевал при входе в атмосферу.

Все, кроме Прэнгли, молча чокнулись.

— Слабаки, — прокомментировала Джек для проформы. Все, включая Прэнгли, показали ей фак. — А за это вы заплатите позже. Прэнгли! Как думаешь, сколько отжиманий ты сможешь сделать через два часа?

— Я никогда-никогда не желал, чтобы мы сейчас играли в «Эрудит», — ответил он мгновенно.

— То-то же, — ухмыльнулась Джек, пока ребята пили. — Надо было играть в «правду или вызов».

— Ни за что. Мне этот дом дорог целым.

Джек закатила глаза и оглянулась через плечо:

— Привет, Шепард. Я тут слежу за дисциплиной.

— Враки! — заявил Прэнгли. — Она просто нас запугивает.

— Захотел еще прыжков из приседа? Нет? То-то.

Шепард оперлась на стойку рядом с Джек.

— Я смотрю, игра идет?

— Ну, они веселятся. — Джек хрустнула суставами и снова посмотрела на часы. — Попробуй-ка зацепи меня.

Шепард замотала головой:

— Есть ли хоть что-то, чего ты не делала?

— Знаешь, а я ведь до сих пор не трахала азари. Лиара занята в эти выходные? — Шепард нахмурила брови, и Джек подмигнула. — Никогда не доверяла этим вашим слияниям. Предпочитаю держать свои мысли при себе. Так что ты давай уж сама.

Шепард все еще хмурилась.

— Лиара будет в отчаянии.

— Ого. Твоя подружка всерьез настроилась. Не знала, что спасительница Галактики так плоха в постели.

— Ладно, хватит, — Шепард отошла от стойки с досадливым вздохом под глумливый смех Джек. — Веселитесь дальше.

— Трусиха, — ухмыльнулась Джек. — Великая коммандер Шепард уклоняется от схватки?

— Эй, я всего лишь пришла узнать, как дела, — она скрестила руки и оперлась на холодильник. — Ты проверяешь время в третий раз за последние пять минут. Лиара уже нервничает.

— …Какого черта? — Джек не видела Лиару с ужина.

Шепард устало вздохнула. Она оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что ребята не подслушивают, и улыбнулась, видя, как они смеются и толкаются, сидя кружком на полу гостиной.

— Ты серьезно ожидала, что Серый посредник не натыкает жучков повсюду? Привет, Лиара, — добавила она, помахав неприметной точке возле кухонной лампочки.

Джек уставилась на нее.

— Ладно, — решила она наконец, — это просто крипово.

На лице у Шепард было написано «А то я не знаю».

— Так что тебя тревожит, Джек?

Джек провела рукой по волосам.

— Да это, наверно, ерунда, — сказала она. — Не беспокойся.

Шепард подождала.

Джек вздохнула.

— Чирлидерша должна была позвонить сегодня днем, — призналась она неохотно. — В смысле, вы же ее пригласили, так? Ну вот. Чтобы сказать, когда она приедет и вот это все.

Шепард нахмурилась.

— Миранда обычно не опаздывает. Думаешь, что-то случилось?

Ну… вообще-то, именно это она и думала. Но это же Джек, так? Все знают, что она психическая. Конечно, она привыкла думать, что все необычное — это угроза. Чирлидерша, наверное, забыла о времени и все такое. Бля. Но это же Миранда. У нее есть план Б на каждый план Б. Не могли же ее взять и похитить.


	3. Chapter 3

Каким-то образом Миранда ухитрилась позволить себя похитить.

Ну да, Джек не имела ни малейшего понятия, как эта хуйня случилась. Насколько она могла сказать, никто не понимал. Но по всем признакам она исчезла, причем не по своей воле. Лиара отследила ее омни-тул и отправила своего агента по его координатам: оказалось, кто-то спустил его в канализацию, не потрудившись стереть данные. Миранда ни за что не повела бы себя так беспечно.

Но как, блядь, похитить такую, как Миранда?

Элно заскулил и потеребил лапой ногу Джек, и ей пришлось подавить порыв оттолкнуть его. Это не поможет. Малыш просто волнуется за нее и не поймет, что она тоже боится и очень, очень бы хотела разорвать что-нибудь на кусочки. Он только начал доверять людям, нельзя на него орать без причины.

Прэнгли нерешительно постучал на входе в гостиную. Джек неохотно кивнула.

— Есть успехи, мэм? — спросил он. Джек подняла голову и увидела, что остальные толпятся за ним, как будто тоже ждут новостей. Бля. Вот тебе и встреча друзей.

— Лиара — лучший е… лучший информационный посредник в галактике, — сказала она с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовала. — Она во всем разберется. Гады не могут прятаться вечно. — Она не сказала, о чем думала на самом деле — пусть дети верят в спасение, пока могут. Джек была не уверена, что оно возможно. Шепард и Лиара говорили о нем уверенно, и она тоже старалась поверить в него, но… она видела побольше дерьма, чем эти двое, а Миранда была чертовой неотразимой красоткой, и для такой, как она, могла найтись не одна причина исчезнуть.

Наверху щелкнул замок, и все обернулись и увидели, как Шепард выходит из «офиса» Лиары. Хорошо, что ребята никогда раньше не встречали информационного посредника — они были довольно умны, а Лиара особенно не скрывалась. Но в настоящее время у них на уме были проблемы поважнее, чем профессия острой на язык азари.

Шепард кивнула ребятам, прежде чем повернуться к Джек.

— Хорошие новости, — сказала она тихо, и облегчение в ее голосе заставило Джек усомниться в том, что Шепард с самого начала рассмотрела более приземленные варианты того, почему Миранда не вышла на связь. — Ну, относительно. Она жива.

Дети облегченно вздохнули, а Рейдмейкер и Хэнсон даже коротко стукнулись кулаками.

Шепард напряженно улыбнулась и наконец сжалилась над Джек, бросавшей на нее отчаянные взгляды:

— Лиара накопала — ее связной днем работает как раз напротив посадочного ангара — где она пропала. Они отрубили сигнал у камер безопасности, так что без него мы бы ничего не нашли. Похоже, что, кто бы это ни был, они каким-то образом заполучили машину скорой помощи. Лиара сейчас ее выслеживает. Через несколько минут узнаем, в чем там дело.

Что ж, наконец-то и в самом деле хорошие новости. Ладно, Лиара была права. Похоже, это и в самом деле ебаное похищение. Наверное, это нехорошо, что Джек испытала облегчение.

Запястье Шепард зажужжало, и она инстинктивно вывела экран с сообщением. Проглядела его, потом оглянулась через плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я в десяти футах от тебя, да? — крикнула она.

Пауза, затем еще один сигнал и новое входящее сообщение. Насколько Джек поняла, там было написано что-нибудь вроде «Да». Лиара в режиме Серого Посредника могла здорово действовать на нервы.

Шепард покачала головой, но не смогла сдержать дурацкую улыбочку. От этих двоих у Джек зубы сводило. Она надеялась, что они понимают: чистые штаны и жилетка без дыр, которую Джек надела на их слащавую свадьбу, были единственной уступкой. Если Лиара собралась выдать ее замуж, пусть обломается.

— Поддельная скорая, — доложила Шепард. — Найдена брошенной в нескольких кварталах. Лиара послала кое-кого проверить, не забыли ли они что-нибудь. Мы пытаемся заполучить записи с камер безопасности в этой зоне. Это недолго.

Родригес нервно просочилась в комнату, и Шепард ободряюще ей улыбнулась. Ободрять у нее всегда получалось отлично, вспомнила Джек и заставила себя немного расслабиться. С каких это пор коммандер Шепард позволяет чему-нибудь случиться со своей командой?

Джек подняла взгляд и кивнула Родригес:

— Да?

— Мы это, мэм, — ответила она со слабой улыбкой и присела на диван. — Беллармин собрался сгонять за кофе. Вам… чего-нибудь принести?

Джек хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь принес ей Миранду, а она бы надрала ей зад за то, что та повела себя так тупо, но в текущих обстоятельствах приходилось довольствоваться кофе.

— Никакого этого вашего дерьма со льдом, — решила она. — Просто чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Мне тоже, — сказала Шепард, потягиваясь. Она сунула руку в карман и протянула Родригес кредитку: — Могу объяснить, куда идти.

— Спасибо, мэм, — ответила Родригес, пытаясь отдать кредитку назад. — Но вам не нужно…

— Да у нее денег куры не клюют, Родригес, — перебила Джек. — Пусть заплатит за сраный кофе.

Родригес покраснела и поспешила вернуться к остальным.

— Я думала, ты следишь за языком, — ухмыльнулась Шепард.

— Я в отпуске! — оборвала ее Джек.

Шепард посерьезнела и пересекла комнату, чтобы сесть рядом.

— Мы найдем ее, Джек, — сказала она тихо. — Обещаю. Как только нащупаем какой-то след, сразу отправимся за ней.

Джек замерла, потом медленно кивнула.

— А как мы доберемся? — Она терпеть не могла ждать. Просто ненавидела. А вот строить планы и проводить инвентаризацию ресурсов — это было другое дело. — Я думала, СУЗИ еще в отключке.

Уничтожение Жнецов тяжело проехалось по СУЗИ. Каким-то образом она оставалась жива и в основном в сознании: насколько они могли догадываться, ее привычка переписывать собственный код под текущее мировоззрение спасла ей жизнь. Она едва вписалась в рамки кода, достаточно отличного от технологий Жнецов, чтобы пережить чистку, но те части, которые она не поменяла, оказались стерты, а они, как выяснилось, были важны. Она все еще помнила свою семью — и да, даже Джек подхватила радостные крики, когда искин загрузился и сразу же узнал Джокера. Она не была совсем уж бессердечной.

Так что СУЗИ знала, кто она такая, но у нее не хватало целых кусков памяти и она не могла оставаться включенной дольше, чем несколько минут подряд. «Нормандия» на неопределенное время застряла на Раннохе, пока Тали и еще несколько умников пытались разобраться, как ее чинить.

Что означало, что вся честная компания тоже застряла — на Тессии, если только они не наймут гражданское судно. А на нем, наверное, Джек не позволят жить в машинном отделении.

— Я работаю над этим. — Шепард наклонилась вперед: — Есть, знаешь ли, некие преимущества в том, чтобы быть спасительницей галактики. Множество народу мне должно. — Ее омни-тул снова зажужжал. — А вот и она, легка на помине, — она повернулась так, чтобы Джек тоже было видно, и включила голограмму. — Привет, Ария.

— Шепард, — поприветствовала ее королева Омеги. На ее губах играла легчайшая тень улыбки.

Шепард вздохнула.

— Джек, это Ария. Ария, познакомься с Джек.

— Да неужели, — сказала Джек, которая была не настолько глупа, чтобы не узнать Арию Т’Лоак при встрече. Неужели Шепард серьезно думала, что Джек ни разу не бывала на Омеге?

Брови Арии взлетели вверх.

— Подопытная Ноль, — поприветствовала она холодно. — Мы раньше не были представлены.

— Ну, я не особо посещала «Загробную жизнь», — ответила Джек. — Не в моем вкусе. Слишком цивильно.

Губы Арии дрогнули, и она переключила внимание на Шепард.

— Ты говорила, что попросишь об услуге, — сказала она непринужденно, но Джек поклясться была готова… неужели королева Омеги действительно флиртует? — Мои услуги сейчас ценятся дорого… так что считай, что тебе повезло, — добавила она с быстрой, почти игривой улыбкой. Херасе. Она действительно флиртует с Шепард. Это было бы почти мило, если бы у Джек на уме не были гораздо более насущные проблемы. — Уверена, мы договоримся, как тебе расплатиться.

Шепард выпрямилась в кресле.

— Моя подруга пропала, — сказала она, и Джек порадовалась, что она больше не тратит время. — Миранда Лоусон. Ее видели на Иллиуме, но на тот случай, если ее увезли с планеты…

Ария закатила глаза:

— Разумеется, ее увезли с планеты. На Иллиуме нет такой информации, которую нельзя купить за правильную цену. Все, что может привлечь внимание, избегает этой планеты как чумы.

Шепард продолжала:

— Я буду признательна, если ты будешь следить за новостями. Миранда много для нас значит, она нам дорога.

Ария насмешливо покачала головой.

— Что, — спросила она снисходительно, — ты действительно думаешь, что ее повезут на Омегу?

Шепард мигнула в ответ на ее реакцию, но подняла руки и спокойным тоном ответила:

— Мы всего лишь пытаемся проверить все, что можем. Если ты услышишь что-нибудь необычное, дай знать мне или Лиаре, ладно?

Теперь Ария откровенно веселилась:

— Никто не привозит похищенного с высоким приоритетом на Омегу, Шепард. — Она откинулась назад и закинула руки на спинку дивана. В ее голосе звучала почти жалость. — На моей станции нет секретов, и это знают все. Серьезно. Можно подумать, это твое первое похищение.

Равнодушие этой дамочки уже действовало на нервы Джек, но, по крайней мере, она говорила что-то осмысленное.

— Ее увезут куда-нибудь подальше, — сказала она нетерпеливо. — Не знаю, в какую-нибудь дальнюю колонию или типа того?

— Не типа того, — теперь уже Ария выглядела раздраженной. Скорее даже не отсутствием прогресса в разговоре, а их с Шепард отсутствием навыков в сфере организованной преступности, показалось Джек. Ну а чо, Джек-то специализировалась на неорганизованной преступности, ясно? У всего остального было слишком много ебучих правил.

— Брэй, — позвала Ария, и в поле зрения скользнул батарианец. Увидев Шепард, он осклабился.

— Слушаю, босс?

Ария изучала свои ногти.

— Если бы я приказала тебе похитить Миранду Лоусон, куда бы ты ее дел?

Брэй ответил мгновенно:

— Вы недостаточно мне платите, чтобы я похищал Миранду Лоусон.

Ария закатила глаза и расплела свои ноги, чтобы сразу же сплести их в другую сторону:

— Помнишь, как ты абсолютно не справился со слежкой за одним турианцем в глухом бункере? Я вот помню это очень хорошо.

— Держал бы ее в трюме, — поспешно ответил Брэй. — Купил бы грузовой корабль без флага. Дальний космос, случайные координаты. Поглотители биотики, если она нужна в сознании, иначе держал бы ее под снотворным. Если возможно, я бы поместил ее в отсек за шлюзовой дверью, только со следящими камерами, а стражу поставил за дверями — так, если меня выследят, можно будет угрожать, что я открою трюм.

— Хороший мальчик, — проворковала Ария, но теперь в ее глазах было что-то темное, что не понравилось Джек. Как будто за две секунды ей надоела игра, в которую она играла с Шепард. И эти люди называют Джек психованной.

Ария снова перевела взгляд на Шепард.

— Тебе понадобится корабль, раз уж «Нормандия» пока… на приколе.

— Любая помощь нам очень пригодится, — ответила Шепард с надеждой.

Ария с тяжелым вздохом включила омни-тул.

— Я перенаправляю крейсер «Светил» к поместью Т’Сони. Прибудет через три стандартных часа. Я буду отслеживать корабельные декларации на Омеге в ближайшие несколько дней, но ничего там не обнаружу, — она так и не повысила голос, хотя, когда она напоминала своему помощнику о потерянном турианце, он стал холоднее. Сейчас она говорила так, будто хотела от них поскорее избавиться. — Вам больше повезет, если вы проверите отбывающие корабли в той части Иллиума, где была Лоусон, и посмотрите, кто не прибыл по указанному месту назначения. Обычно такое практически невозможно, но полагаю, что твоя спутница жизни с этим справится.

— Лиара? — позвала Шепард. Короткая пауза, потом ее омни-тул зажужжал и выскочило короткое сообщение. Джек со своего места не могла его разобрать, но Шепард один раз кивнула и закрыла его. — Спасибо, Ария. На этом все.

Ария фыркнула. Джек вообще-то не интересовалась чувствами, но ей показалась, что крутая азари чем-то опечалена или типа того — не то чтобы прямо несчастна, но немного взгрустнула. Черт. Джек и не предполагала, что Ария запала на Шепард настолько глубоко. Похоже, что-то в раскладе Джек упустила. Ей стало бы любопытно, если бы ей было до Арии хоть какое-то дело.

— Буду на связи, — сказала Ария коротко и отключилась.

***  
— Да ни хуя.

Прэнгли упрямо скрестил руки, как будто Джек можно было запугать.

— Мы тоже полетим, — настойчиво сказал он. — Мы хотим помочь.

— Вы с ней даже не знакомы! — воскликнула Джек. — Забудь, вы остаетесь.

— Она вам дорога, — вмешалась Родригес. — А мы можем пригодиться. Все эти «Синие светила» и в подметки нам не годятся.

Шепард прочистила горло.

— Эти «Синие светила» — профессиональные наемники, — сказала она сурово. — У этой команды всего несколько биотиков, но большинство из них занимается этим дольше, чем вы живете.

— Не наглейте, — перевела Джек.

— Простите, мэм. — Раскаяние Прэнгли длилось целые полсекунды. — Но мы все равно хотим помочь!

Джек в отчаянии оглянулась на Шепард. Они ждали только Лиару, которая должна была сообщить им место старта, чтобы отправиться в путь — у Джек не было времени на кучку подростков в пижамах, которые захотели погеройствовать.

Шепард, подлая предательница, только пожала плечами и подняла руки:

— Тебе решать, — сказала она. — Эти ребята встречались лицом к лицу со Жнецами. Если они хотят с нами, я не стану их останавливать.

…Ну, если так поставить вопрос, беспокойство Джек казалось просто глупым. И… ну ладно. Она чертовски гордилась своими ребятами. И не то чтобы она сомневалась в их способностях. Просто… они не обязаны были. Они должны были уже перестать сражаться. Они же не она. Да, конечно, Джек была не против передать им частичку своего обаяния, но не хотела, чтобы они думали, что должны везде искать драки. Для такой сумасшедшей суки, как она сама, это было то, что надо, но у нее никогда не было выбора. У них был. Они обязаны были стать лучше нее.

— Я бы их взяла на вашем месте. — Они обернулись и увидели, что капитан «Светил» вошла в дом. Джек решила, что она выглядит не так плохо для турианки. Впрочем, ей они никогда особо не нравились. Но этой явно нужно было поучиться субординации. — Мы выполним свой приказ полностью, но ни на шаг больше. Я знаю, какие у тебя бывают враги, Шепард. Если кто-то из экипажа захочет идти с тобой, я не буду их останавливать, но мы не пушечное мясо.

Вид у Шепард был недовольный, но она не стала спорить.

— Понимаю. Мы не можем просить вас умереть ради нас.

— Бесплатно — не можете, — согласилась турианка. — Ария приказала доставить вас, куда скажете, дать вам любое оружие и оборудование, какое захотите, и залатать ваших людей, если понадобится. Но ни слова об абордажной команде.

Прэнгли сразу ухватился за возможность:

— Вот видите? Вы должны взять нас.

— Ничего я никому не должна, Прэнгли, — Джек послала ему свой лучший убийственный взгляд, но он не сработал. У мальчишек-подростков инстинкты выживания иногда хуже, чем у ебучей Шепард. А Шепард уже умирала. Дважды.

— Но… — начал Хэнсон, но Джек заткнула его одним взглядом.

— Вы пойдете с полными диспенсерами панацелина, вы будете сидеть за барьерами, пока кто-то из нас не прикажет стрелять, и вы будете слушаться Шепард, иначе будете отрабатывать взыскания до самого выпускного, — она скрестила руки на груди и свирепо посмотрела на их улыбки. — Я вас протащила сквозь войну со Жнецами не для того, чтобы вас прихлопнули какие-то сраные наемники.

— Без обид, — сказала Шепард представительнице «Светил».

— Без обид, — ровно согласилась та. — Я согласна, что не Жнец. Более того, я этому рада. Не настолько, чтобы работать бесплатно, но, знаете, спасибо.

— А ты, — обернулась Джек к Родригес, которая подпрыгнула на фут в воздух. — Что я сделаю с тобой, если ты забудешь поддерживать свои барьеры?

— Освежуете меня заживо, надерете задницу и поставите в наряд по посуде до следующего цикла, мэм, — ухмыльнулась Родригес и отдала честь.

— По-твоему, это смешно? Я не блефую, Родригес. Следите за своими чертовыми барьерами. — В ответ послышался хор «Да, мэм», и Джек задержала на детях свой мрачный взгляд на несколько секунд, чтобы до них дошло. — Тогда идите оденьтесь в нормальную одежду, пока я не передумала!

Они разбежались по комнатам.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ловко ты обращаешься с детьми, — заметила капитан «Синих светил».

— Отъебись, коленками-назад.

Шепард прокашлялась.

— Эй, Лиара, — позвала она чуть громче, чем было необходимо. — Как успехи?

Лиара удивила их всех, когда ее голос ответил прямо снаружи комнаты:

— Гораздо лучше, чем я ожидала, — сказала она, входя. — Вся операция производит крайне… странное впечатление. Некоторые ее детали требовали точности в долю секунды и тщательной подготовки, а другие выполнены чудовищно небрежно. Можно подумать, они выполняли только половину плана. Я бы заподозрила ложный след, но… честно говоря, не представляю, как это возможно. Они оставили очень много улик.

Турианка кивнула Шепард.

— До скорого, коммандер, — сказала она почти вежливо и вышла из дома. Джек догадалась, что наемница не хочет знать слишком много. Что ж, значит, она разумнее, чем выглядит.

Шепард повернулась к Лиаре:

— Итак, ты что-то нашла?

Улыбка Лиары была почти хищной.

— И не одно что-то. Мне все еще не хватает нескольких ключевых элементов, но детали менее важны, чем местонахождение Миранды, а я с достаточной уверенностью могу его указать. Ария была права в одном: ее увезли с Иллиума на пассажирском судне под названием «Метеор» меньше, чем через час после похищения. Эту часть операции я нахожу пугающе профессиональной.

Шепард подняла брови:

— Ты так быстро пробила корабли? Ария дала понять, что это занимает гораздо больше времени.

— Нет, — ухмыльнулась Лиара. — Я использовала запись с камеры безопасности того участка, где бросили скорую, чтобы получить номер такси, на котором уехал водитель, и послала анонимное сообщение, чтобы… обсудить с ним вопрос. Это оказалось быстрее, да и метод Арии в итоге не сработал бы.

— Лиара… — начала Шепард недовольно.

— Я не собиралась причинять ему вред, Шепард, — ответила Лиара с упреком. — Да мне и не пришлось. Награда, которую я предложила за название корабля, значительно улучшила его память о произошедшем.

Шепард покачала головой и вздохнула:

— Так мы проследим за кораблем?

— Сам корабль на Цитадели, — сообщила Лиара. — Поэтому я так рада, что воспользовалась своими методами: он прибыл по месту назначения в точности тогда, когда должен был. Отслеживание маршрутов нас никуда бы не привело. Я поначалу хотела проверить другие записи с камер, но обнаружила кое-что более интересное в корабельной декларации, поданной СБЦ. Как выяснилось, у них была чрезвычайная ситуация в полете — пожарная тревога, оказавшаяся ложной. В результате одна из спасательных капсул отсоединилась, когда тревога сработала. Ни одна из капсул не была отстрелена, и все же по прибытию на Цитадель одной из них корабль недосчитался.

Джек фыркнула:

— Отсоединить спасательную капсулу не то чтобы трудно, Синенькая. Инженеры специально их такими делают. Слишком надежная конструкция, да на пассажирском корабле — и капсула в нужный момент не сможет выполнить свою функцию. Даже я, наверное, смогу отсоединить капсулу, если надо.

— Вот именно, — улыбнулась Лиара. — На «Метеоре» установили, что все пассажиры на местах, и потому решили не отслеживать потерянную капсулу. Я предполагаю, что пассажиров оказалось ровно столько, сколько нужно, потому что у тех, кто стоит за всем этим, есть на Цитадели контакт, способный подделать декларацию. Опять же не слишком сложная задача. Если их контакт работал в зоне прилета, подделку вообще невозможно будет обнаружить. Когда все кончится, я попрошу Глифа проверить данные персонала, отвечающего за коммерческие рейсы, так, на всякий случай.

Джек очень хотелось бы иметь под рукой нож или что-то еще, чем можно занять руки. Элно ткнулся в ее ногу, и она с благодарностью потрепала его за гребешок.

— А нам куда? — спросила она требовательно.

Лиара подняла взгляд и кивнула ей:

— Я проследила курс «Метеора» от Иллиума до Цитадели и установила его приблизительное местоположение в момент тревоги. — Она посмотрела на Шепард с тоской: — Хотела бы я отправиться с вами. Нам неоткуда узнать, что находится по этим координатам.

— Ну нет, — сказала Шепард. — Ни за что.

— Нет, конечно, — согласилась Лиара. — Я просто… жалею, что не могу, вот и все. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Шепард, что тут такого?

Джек была рада, что дети как раз явились. Отвлекли ее от сюсей-пусей в уголке.

Следовало признать: ребята поняли, что дело серьезное. Она кивнула Прэнгли, когда тот вошел; остальные инстинктивно выстроились за ним в боевой порядок: Родригес слева и сзади, Хэнсон прикрывает ее сбоку — надежная, защищенная позиция, в которой она может сфокусироваться, не подставляясь слишком сильно. Все знали, что у нее биотика не так сильна, как у остальных. Стыдиться тут нечего. А Рейдмейкер стояла там, где всегда: по правую руку от Прэнгли, по дефолту арьергард группы. Она была вторым по силе биотиком в группе, без особых лидерских качеств и без стратегического мышления Родригес, зато надежная, как скала, даже с одной рукой.

Джек не смогла сдержать ухмылку, когда увидела, во что они одеты.

— Униформа Академии Гриссома, ребята? Серьезно? Зачем вы вообще взяли ее с собой?

— Из ностальгии? — предположил Беллармин.

Прэнгли добавил:

— Помогает настроиться, мэм. Придает собранности.

— Хорошо, — Шепард, очевидно, закончила лизаться с подружкой в углу и занялась делом. Лиара снова прижималась к ее боку с дурацкой улыбочкой, но только пожала Шепард руку и кивнула остальным, прежде чем вернуться в свое логово. Может, уже можно было начать что-то делать? — Ладно, ребята, — сказала Шепард, и Джек и дети невольно выпрямились. — Лиара будет следить за делами отсюда и сообщит нам, если появится новая информация о том, что происходит, но, по крайней мере, у нас есть отправная точка. Джек, ты готова?

Джек вскочила так быстро, что Элно подпрыгнул.

— Я готова уже пять ебаных часов, Шепард! Мы летим или нет?

Шепард кивнула в сторону двери:

— Ну что ж, погнали.

***  
Там нихуя не было. Ну естественно. Нельзя же, чтобы все было так просто.

Шепард вела себя так, как будто это предвидела, — ну конечно, как же иначе. По крайней мере, здесь они, возможно, были ближе к Миранде, чем раньше. Но насколько Джек могла сказать, «здесь» оказалось просто «в дрейфе в открытом космосе», и у нее уже кончалось терпение. У нее и поначалу-то его было немного, а сейчас она готова была дырявить переборки ради того, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь заняться. Она выместила свое расстройство на старой кушетке дома у Лиары — куски пружин будут попадаться там еще долго. Но это было несколько часов назад, и сейчас она, блядь, просто места себе не находила.

— Они не остались бы в хорошо проходимом месте, — объяснила Шепард. — Но спасательную капсулу сбросили здесь. Должна быть какая-то причина.

— Не обязательно, — проговорила Родригес тихо. Шепард удивленно посмотрела на нее, и она нервно оглянулась, прежде чем осознала, что от нее ждут продолжения. — Ну, в смысле, я бы на их месте назначила случайное место для сброса капсулы, а потом бы меня подобрал корабль и увез как можно дальше. Так отследить дальнейший путь будет практически невозможно.

Шепард оглянулась на Джек, которая крепче стиснула край своей скамейки. Блядская проницательность. Джек до сих пор не понимала, как ей удается так хорошо понимать все эти ебучие эмоции, но иногда она просто действовала на нервы.

Прэнгли сжал плечо девушки.

— Может, они не такие умные, как ты.

Шепард улыбнулась Родригес:

— Я бы не удивилась, если не такие.

Один из батарианцев поблизости прочистил горло. Когда они все развернулись к нему, он неловко пробормотал:

— Может, и то, и другое. — Он огляделся и снова кашлянул. — В смысле, мы волей-неволей подслушали, о чем вы говорите, и я знаю, что все произошло быстро и все такое. Но доставка вроде этой может занять много времени, даже если у тебя есть ресурсы. Надо ведь все проделать, не привлекая внимания, не подавая сигналов, а в космосе многовато места, где спасательная капсула может затеряться. Чтобы все прошло гладко, надо назначить время и место.

Несколько секунд все просто смотрели на него.

— Ну спасибо, — сказала Джек.

Но у Шепард, кажется, появилась идея. Ее глаза смотрели резко и сосредоточенно, и Джек решила слушать повнимательнее.

— О каком таком месте ты говоришь? — спросила она.

Батарианец неловко пожал плечами и поправил броню на руке.

— Я не очень представляю, где мы сейчас, — признался он, — но контрабандой мы тоже немного занимаемся. Так близко к границе между пространством Совета и системами Термина тайники разбросаны повсюду. Большинство, правда, кому-то принадлежат и охраняются. «Кровавая стая» контролирует много таких в открытом космосе, мы и «Затмение» проводим более крупные операции через более крупные порты, так что мы обычно используем наземные тайники в колониях. Но любой приличный контрабандист примерно представляет, где чужие тайники. Подойди слишком близко, и… сами понимаете. Все охраняют свою собственность.

Шепард медленно кивнула.

— Надо двигаться быстро, — сказала она, как будто проворачивала все это в голове. — Особенно если зашел в зону влияния «Кровавой стаи». Я знаю, что Ария не то чтобы мешает работорговцам, но вроде бы обычно и не помогает им. — Она остановилась. — А если она начала похищать моих офицеров, нам… придется побеседовать.

— Хе, — ухмыльнулся батарианец. — Не, Ария занимается только товарами. Вроде бы, в работорговле слишком много сложностей. Многовато переменных. К тому же Омега для этого не слишком подходит.

Даже в своем раздраженном состоянии Джек не сдержала кривой улыбки:

— Без пизды, — согласилась она. — Такое, может, сработает на Иллиуме. Но на Омеге — если какой-то мудак попробует купить раба, пусть бережется. Кто-нибудь просто возьмет пушку и пристрелит его, и всем похуй. Милое местечко. Малость скучаю.

Батарианец указал на нее с видом «вот, она-то понимает».

— И красный песок чище, — добавил он. — А уж про прибыль и говорить нечего. Ария — дамочка разумная. Вкладывай деньги туда, где есть доход. И своим пиратам она платит как надо, я вам скажу.

Шепард перехватила рейлинг, идущий над головой, и вернула разговор к прежней теме:

— Так, думаешь, тут рядом есть один из этих тайников?

Батарианец пожал плечами:

— Возможно. Ты знаешь, где мы? Я-то не пилот. 

Шепард вывела их примерное местоположение на свой омни-тул, и он распахнул глаза: — О да, определенно. Здесь как раз есть тайник поблизости — маленькая заброшенная космическая станция. Спасательная капсула легко до нее доберется. — На его лице появилась теплая улыбка: — Мы называем ее Старой Ржавчиной. Древняя, изношенная, ничейная дыра — в грузовом отсеке места только на пару дюжин ящиков. Никто не заявил на нее права, так что новички в бизнесе вечно думают, что первые ее нашли, и складывают на ней свой товар. — Он усмехнулся: — Самая легкая добыча в галактике.

— Шепард, — поспешно сказала Джек.

Шепард успокаивающе подняла руку:

— Да, я уже. — Она подошла к панели интеркома на стене: — Капитан?

Интерком затрещал, и из него ответил четкий голос турианки:

— Можем двигаться?

Шепард закатила глаза:

— Думаю, да. Нам сейчас рассказали про старую ничейную станцию-тайник. Э… Старая ржавчина?

— Да вы шутите.

Шепард вздохнула:

— Надо же с чего-то начинать. Вам все равно от нас никуда не деться, так ведь?

— Тоже верно. Прибытие через пять минут, коммандер. Готовьте свою абордажную команду.

Когда корабль с гулом вернулся к жизни, Джек встала, ухватившись за рейлинг:

— Проверка имплантов, ребята.

Прэнгли повертел шеей:

— Работают как часы, мэм.

Остальные подтвердили. Хорошо. Никаких сюрпризов. Джек была… на самом деле, она была рада, что ребята с ней. Если бы они полетели вдвоем с Шепард, Джек бы уже, наверное, выкинула пару наемников из шлюза. А дурацкие дети придавали ей ответственности.

Батарианец снова откашлялся.

— Так это, — пробормотал он, — мы с парой парней хотим с вами. Просто давненько нам не выпадало настоящего боя. Опять же, поглядел бы на вас в деле.

— Щедрое предложение, — сказала Шепард, не меняясь в лице. Потом наконец улыбнулась и ткнула его кулаком в плечо достаточно сильно, чтобы это можно было почувствовать. — Мы будем рады вам. Я не знаю, что нас там ждет.

Раздалось жужжание, и Шепард удивленно посмотрела на руку, отвечая на звонок:

— Говори, Лиара. У нас, кажется, есть зацепка.

— Шепард, — голос Лиары был искажен помехами, но в нем еще можно было услышать нетерпение. — Мой связной на Иллиуме осмотрел фальшивую скорую. Боюсь, там мало что осталось.

Шепард вздохнула:

— А помнишь времена, когда наемники везде разбрасывали планшеты со своими планами? А «Цербер» лепил свой логотип на все, что достаточно долго простояло неподвижно? Скучаю по ним. Тогда работать было куда как проще.

Джек буквально слышала, как Лиара заколебалась на том конце.

— Я… собственно, о чем речь. Мы нашли один планшет. На нем не было полезной информации, только список отбывающих из дока Миранды. Я звоню не из-за данных… ты сказала, что у вас есть зацепка?

Шепард бросила взгляд на их нового батарианского друга.

— Возможно. Мы тебе сообщим. Что происходит?

— Будь осторожна, Шепард, — сказала Лиара настойчиво. — Информация на планшете оказалась бесполезной, но на документах стоял водяной знак…

Корабль вздрогнул, когда включились маневровые двигатели, и Шепард снова ухватилась за рейлинг.

— Выкладывай, Лиара, мы готовы пристыковаться. — Лиара не ответила, но через секунду на омни-туле Шепард вспыхнула картинка, которую та перевела в голо-режим.

— Ну, блядь, нет, — пробормотал Хэнсон.

Родригес сжала кулаки, и вокруг них закрутилась голубая дымка:

— Я думала, с ними покончено!

Беллармин сжал ее плечо:

— Скоро будет, — пообещал он мрачно.

Джек ничего не сказала. Она просто подошла к ближайшему арсеналу, повесила свой пистолет и взяла кое-что гораздо мощнее. Потом подошла к Шепард и закрыла и их разговор с Лиарой, и светящийся логотип «Цербера», висящий над их головами.


	5. Chapter 5

— Что за дерьмо, — прошептал Хэнсон. — Я думал, «Цербера» больше нет.

— Тихо, — приказала Шепард вполголоса. — Мне это не нравится. Где все?

— У «Цербера» всегда есть штурмовики, — согласилась Джек. — Нас уже должны были остановить.

Батарианец — блин, Джек надо бы уже узнать его имя, — хмыкнул:

— Может, это и не здесь, — ответил он тихо. — Это была просто версия.

— Все равно надо обыскать, — сказала Шепард. — На всякий случай.

Не то чтобы это было трудно сделать. Станция была микроскопической. Пять палуб и грузовой ангар, но три из палуб были заняты фигней типа жизнеобеспечения и всего такого. Ну ладно, станция была нормального размера для заброшенного объекта в космосе, а не такой, как… например, Омега. Невозможно было долго прятать кого-то здесь.

У них всех чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда голубая вспышка разбросала стопку контейнеров, швабры и ведро, как детские кубики.

— Бля!.. Родригес! — прошипела Джек.

Родригес поморщилась:

— Извините, мэм, — прошептала она. — Мне показалось, там что-то движется.

Прэнгли хлопнул ее по плечу самую малость слишком сильно: и поддержка, и упрек одновременно.

— Держи себя в руках. Все под контролем.

Неожиданно Шепард жестом приказала им замолчать, указав на потолок. Джек повторила ее движение. Дети заткнулись в ту же секунду, как увидели ее поднятую руку, отметила она не без самодовольства. Неважно, кто тут спасительница галактики, это все еще _ее_ ребята.

Шепард все еще смотрела на потолок. Джек уже собиралась спросить, что там интересного показывают, но потом тоже услышала. Тихий, но отчетливый звук. Как будто чьи-то шаги палубой выше.

— Ну, что-то хорошее есть в том, что это старая развалина, — пробормотала Джек. Шепард оглянулась на нее. — Здесь вы не скроетесь, гады.

— Мы тоже не скроемся, — тихо возразил Прэнгли.

Джек обернулась через плечо и ухмыльнулась:

— Я тебя умоляю. Можно подумать, нам надо скрываться.

Шепард резко указала им вперед:

— Уходим из грузового ангара. Что-то неохота, чтобы меня выдуло в космос.

А, ну да, Джек и забыла. Черт. Она не могла позволить себе расслабляться сейчас. К счастью, не раздалось сирен или вспышек света; они пробежали через ангар и задраили дверь за собой без катастроф. Ого. Дверь закрывалась ручным вентилем. Да эту станцию в музей надо сдавать. Они выглянули в коридор с разной степенью нервозности.

Их батарианский приятель прокашлялся:

— Так что, — спросил он, — это ловушка, да?

— По всем признакам, — ответил Беллармин.

Они еще потаращились вглубь коридора. Старый и грязный, лампы мигают, но заминированным он не выглядел. Это, скорее всего, означало, что там по меньшей мере три миллиона бомб.

Наконец Шепард расправила плечи.

— Что ж, — сказала она. — Если будем ждать, только дадим им время сгруппироваться. Джек, держи своих ребят в арьергарде. Кахарн, твой отряд идет со мной. — Ух ты, у него все-таки было имя. Здорово. Теперь Джек не придется ставить себя в глупое положение вопросом.

Один из «Светил» пробормотал что-то о пушечном мясе, но они все подошли и встали с флангов от Шепард, а Джек указала своим ребятам на место у двери. Чертовы подростки тоже были на вид недовольны приказом, но посылать их вперед — размечтались. Джек только хотелось поспешить уже. Если Миранда где-то здесь, то чего ради Шепард тянет кота за хвост? Но бежать было нельзя: Кахарн приставил какого-то технического гения сканировать каждый дюйм коридора, чтобы они могли нейтрализовать любые встречные угрозы.

Когда десять минут спустя они достигли противоположного конца коридора, так и не встретив ни одной ловушки, это было почти разочарованием.

Терпение Джек кончилось нахуй.

— Мы здесь только тратим время, Шепард, — прошипела она. — Мы будем разрывать эту ебучую дыру на части или как?

Один из батарианцев, явно расстроенный угрозой Старой Ржавчине, успокаивающе погладил стену.

К счастью, Шепард выглядела… примерно вполовину настолько же на взводе, как Джек.

— Ладно, — сказала она, уже без улыбки. — Джек, твои ребята ставят барьеры, а мы будем драться. Пошли.

Чертова станция оказалась городом-призраком.

Три палубы пройдено, две осталось, и ни единого постороннего движения. Джек начала понимать, почему Родригес сорвалась тогда в ангаре. «Цербер» действовал не так. Во-первых, они до сих пор не накорябали везде свой уродский логотип. И почему их символом была гигантская буква «О»? Какое это отношение имеет к трехглавому псу из мифологии?

Шепард пнула ее локтем под ребра:

— Не отвлекайся, Джек, — прошептала она.

— Я вовсе не…

Она едва не укусила Шепард, когда та закрыла ей рот рукой, но Джек тоже услышала тихое поскрипывание за углом. Шепард обменялась взглядами с Кахарном, который стоял ближе всего к повороту, и батарианец кивнул.

Через несколько секунд он бросился в атаку. Раздался оборванный крик, полузадушенный звук, длившийся ровно столько, сколько нужно времени, чтобы разглядеть униформу, потом хруст — и им под ноги упало тело агента «Цербера».

— Неплохо, жукоглазый, — признала Джек.

Шепард опустилась на колено рядом с трупом, а парни Кахарна прикрыли ее.

— Смотрите-ка, — пробормотала она. — Я знаю, что церберовцы индоктринировали всех, но… этот какой-то другой.

— Я думала, что индоктринация закончилась, когда ты уничтожила Жнецов.

Шепард нахмурилась:

— Она и должна была. Этот вроде не окончательно индоктринирован. Он не, это…

— Не светится? — подсказала Рейдмейкер. Она стояла сразу за «Светилами», охраняющими коридор, по которому они только что прошли, подняв полусжатый кулак, готовая сразу же поставить барьер при необходимости. Молодец Рейдмейкер. Умница.

— Ага. — Шепард еще раз проверила знак на рукаве трупа и, кажется, убедилась, что это действительно был боец «Цербера».

— Он был готов завернуть за угол и стрелять в вас, — сказал ей Кахарн. У Шепард и правда все было на лице написано. — Поверьте, он не был хорошим парнем.

Шепард кивнула, но Джек увидела на ее лице настоящее облегчение.

— Верю. Я просто думаю: кто бы они ни были, они делают это по доброй воле. Это едва ли не хуже. Идемте. У них кончаются места, где можно спрятаться.

— Коммандер. — Все посмотрели на запястье Шепард, где включилась связь с капитаном «Светил» — да, на нее Джек было наплевать, так что имя не понадобится. — Что бы вы там ни делали, делайте быстрее. У ваших друзей прибавление.

— Какое?

— Похоже на пиратский корабль. Думаю, их связной. Ваши друзья… — Ее голос заглох, а потом вернулся с низким, вибрирующим смешком. Что-то в турианском смехе было зловещее. По крайней мере, когда смеялась эта цыпочка. — Вы только гляньте. Они наняли корабль «Затмения». Это почти что мило.

Кахарн фыркнул:

— Арии это не понравится. Она может позволять нам вести собственные дела, но продаваться «Церберу»…

Шепард была сосредоточена на кое-чем поважнее.

— Нелуза, — сказала она. Смотрите-ка, у турианки тоже было имя. Но Джек все равно было плевать. — Можешь их удержать еще на несколько минут? Если Миранда здесь, мы уже близко.

Капитан коротко рассмеялась двухтональным смехом:

— О, с удовольствием. Я их займу, но если пришвартуется шаттл, это уже ваши проблемы. Дайте знать, когда будете возвращаться.

— Нелуза ненавидит «Затмение», — сообщил Кахарн Родригес. — Говорит, проклятые биотики-элитисты. Никакого уважения к старым добрым солдатам. Без обид.

— Без обид, — ответила она нервно. — Нам не нужно идти?

— Пошли, — согласилась Шепард. — Давайте найдем Миранду и назад.

***  
Если кто-то расскажет, что Джек плакала, когда они нашли Миранду, то она их убьет нахуй.

Было бы уместно, если бы маленькая камера, в которой «Цербер» ее держал, оказалась последним помещением на станции — если уж разыгрываешь «принцессу в беде», то можно разыграть как следует, так ведь? Но «Цербер» — это не сказочка, уж Джек-то знала.

Они нашли ее, когда пробирались по главному коридору четвертой палубы — той, на которой находились жилые помещения, несколько просто чудовищных санузлов и лазарет, словно вышедший из фильма ужасов или детских воспоминаний Джек. Естественно. Здесь эти уроды должны чувствовать себя как дома.

Они бы вообще прошли мимо, если бы эти болваны не шептались друг с другом. Как ни смешно, именно шепот «Заткнись!» и привлек их внимание.

Ребята повели себя молодцом. Они замерли в тот же миг, как услышали человеческий голос, поднятые руки замаячили повсюду, но никто не включил биотику, чтобы не выдать себя. Парни Кахарна сделали то же самое; Джек видела, как некоторые из них проверили оружие, но все это в тишине. Ни щелчка, ни стука. Они с Шепард прижались к стене по бокам от двери.

— Его слишком долго нет, — сказал один из мудаков. — Точно тебе говорю, там кто-то есть. Так я и знал, надо было поставить камеры слежения!

— И что, если есть? — ответили ему. Этот голос был скорее злым, чем каким-то еще, его обладатель говорил тише напарника, но почти что выплевывал слова: — Никто здесь не бывает, кроме третьесортных контрабандистов. А они заметят, если мы расставим везде камеры. Успокойся.

— Ты что, не слышал Т’Солас? «Снаружи стоит крейсер «Синих светил»!

Раздался приглушенный звук, как будто кого-то ударили в живот. А Джек-то что за дело.

— Ну значит, сбросили партию красного песка или чего там. Какое нам дело? Пусть она с ними разбирается. Вот это… — еще один глухой удар, — это повод не думать о том, какого черта делают «Синие светила». Они наемники. Через несколько недель они будут работать на нас. И им незачем подниматься сюда. Так что заткнись, и пусть «Затмение» разбирается с незаконным проникновением.

— …Ага. Ага, ладно.

— Видишь? Вот и все. И… бля, дай сюда. Она что, сверхчеловек, что ли? Добавим дозу, посрать, что сказал умник. Она нам все равно нужна ненадолго.

На лице Джек, когда она оглянулась на Шепард, был написан гнев. Вот именно. А вовсе не страх, ясно?

У Шепард лицо стало холодным и яростным, как когда-то.

— Мочи их, — сказала она, и Джек наконец-то довелось разорвать что-то на клочки.

Она накопила столько энергии за последние несколько часов, что все прошло слишком нахуй быстро. Джек не стала тратить время на открывание двери: стены здесь были всего из одного слоя стали. Она просто вырвала большой кусок из стены и перебросила его через головы «Светил», а потом приложила тех, кто внутри, всей силой своей ярости, и ненависти, и — ну ладно, и страха, заткнитесь, — которые были с ней с тех пор, как она осознала, что Миранда за весь день не позвонила. У гадов не было ни единого шанса. Они не успели даже поднять оружие — Джек просто бросила их сквозь дыру и предоставила инерции сделать свое дело.

Один из них — она не знала, да ей и плевать было, был это Нервный Мудак или Злобный Мудак — выглядел не настолько оглушенным, как другой. Он попытался потянуться к оружию на бедре, так что Кахарн выпустил несколько дюжин предупредительных выстрелов ему в грудь. Джек решила, что батарианец ей нравится.

Шепард присела на корточки рядом со вторым, как будто хотела с ним поговорить; Джек бы забеспокоилась, но Прэнгли уже стоял рядом с Шепард и поднял барьер между ней и церберовцем, к тому же они были окружены вооруженными наемниками, которым очень хотелось в кого-нибудь пострелять. Но в любом случае, Джек здесь была не за этим.

На миг ей показалось, что они ошиблись. Джек ожидала увидеть… она сама в точности не знала, что — может быть, такой операционный стол с ремнями и всеми делами. Это бы снилось ей в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь: Миранда Лоусон… она просто была не из тех, кто заслуживает когда-нибудь испытать такую беспомощность и страх. Но там стояла обычная уродская койка со странными застарелыми пятнами на полу. Да нет, не странными, это была просто кровь. Здорово.

В том-то и дело, что Джек даже не увидела Миранду, пока не заметила между двумя скрипучими койками приткнувшийся чемодан или баул, который выглядел слишком чистым, как будто стоял здесь недолго. Это была цивильная раскладная сумка, такая, с кучей молний, проходящих через середину на разной высоте, так что можно ее сложить и нести в одной руке или разложить и запихнуть не меньше трех трупов. Джек столкнула ее, когда вырвала дыру в стене.

Она очень старалась не думать о трупах, когда увидела, как тихо лежит Миранда, засунутая в сумку и обложенная одеждой — видимо, чтобы скрыть форму тела, чтобы никто на корабле ничего не заподозрил. Ее глаза были закрыты, изо рта немного подтекала слюна и, бля, если она дышала, то едва-едва.

— Привет, — сказала Джек. Почти со страхом она прижала два пальца к шее Миранды, чтобы нащупать пульс. Сердце билось слабо, но билось. Определенно билось. Джек попыталась притвориться, что не хочет от облегчения упасть в обморок. — Ага, — сказала она и потрясла Миранду за плечо так, как она ненавидела, когда ее трясут во сне. — Ты спасена. Давай, Спящая красавица, пора вставать… Эй. Ну давай, серьезно, я уже волнуюсь. _Миранда!_

По-видимому, последний возглас оказался громче, чем Джек рассчитывала, потому что Шепард сразу подскочила к ним. Джек подвинулась и сжала пальцы на стенке чемодана, чтобы они перестали дрожать.

— Что с ней? — спросила она, неприятно удивившись, каким тоненьким голоском. Как маленькая девочка.

Шепард тоже проверила пульс Миранды, но на запястье. В котором… а, вот оно что. Джек не обратила внимания на катетер. Капельница была подвешена к кроватной раме, но отодвинута в сторону. Джек просто не заметила, понятно?

— Она под седативным препаратом, — мягко объяснила Шепард. — Мы покажем ее медику «Светил». Вот так. — Джек поморщилась, когда Шепард осторожно потянула катетер. Джек не любила капельницы, ясно? Они отвратительные. — Ну вот… ой. Прости, Миранда, — сказала Шепард, размазывая панацелин по ранке. Повреждений было немного, но она выглядела такой хрупкой. — Ты присмотри за ней, а я побеседую с нашим приятелем.

У Джек чесались руки пристрелить его, но теперь у нее была другая забота. Пусть Шепард занимается допросом. Но какая сволочь оставит свою девушку без сознания и засунутой в чемодан вместе с чужими штанами? Миранда будет в ужасе, если очнется одна в таком виде. Не то чтобы она когда-нибудь признает это. Боже сохрани, чтобы Мисс Совершенство оказалась не на коне.

— Ты меня напугала до усрачки, — пробормотала Джек, убирая прядь волос с лица Миранды. — Не смей так больше.

Ей мало что оставалось делать, кроме как поддерживать голову Миранды да следить за ее дыханием и сердцебиением.

— Нам нужны были ресурсы, — говорил человек, с которым беседовала Шепард. Глядите-ка, Нервный Мудак все еще жив. Пока жив. — Ресурсы «Цербера». Не только деньги. Ну, то есть, деньги тоже были нужны, мы едва смогли нанять корабль «Затмения», но… я сначала думал, это ради выкупа или чего-то такого, я думал, Лой сумасшедший, потому что полно людей, которых проще похитить…

Один из бойцов «Светил» пнул его:

— Ближе к делу.

— Мы были свежими рекрутами, — частил человек. — Мы знаем, что проект с индоктринацией пошел не так, как планировалось, но мы присоединились ближе к концу войны. Процесс занимал много времени, а Призраку было нужно, чтобы на задании нас нельзя было распознать, так что нашу ячейку оставили на потом.

— Какой проект? — требовательно спросила Шепард.

Нервный Мудак посмотрел на Миранду. Джек плюнула в него. Вообще-то он был на том конце комнаты, так что она не достала. Но зато ей стало легче.

— Что… — Шепард оглянулась. — _Миранда?_

— Призрак хотел ее вернуть, — сказал Нервный Мудак нервно. — Он говорил, что она слишком много знает, но слишком ценная, чтобы пускать ее в расход. И был еще один участник, который спланировал все с самого начала, но потом мы потеряли контакт. Так что пришлось импровизировать.

— Это потому, что его выкинули из окна. — Шепард прижала мудака к стене за воротник, и он пискнул. Жалкое зрелище. — Но почему сейчас? «Церберу» конец. Войне конец. Все кончено.

— Нет, не кончено! — заявил он. — У нас были проекты, которые сделали бы человечество самой могучей силой в галактике, мы точно знаем, а теперь они будут заброшены! Нам нужно было заново объединить сеть «Цербера»: информацию, ресурсы, секретные склады — все это. Наш Оператор погиб, но он все равно был бесполезным. Знал только про цели нашей ячейки. Все знают, что Лоусон — другое дело. Она столько времени ела с рук Призрака…

— Можно подумать, она бы что-то вам рассказала, — перебила Джек. — Идиот.

— Рассказала бы, — в его уверенности было что-то черное и болезненное. — Рано или поздно.

Шепард остановила на нем долгий взгляд.

— Тебе решать, Джек.

Джек подвинулась так, чтобы голова Миранды лежала у нее на плече, и постаралась ее не потревожить, когда пускала пулю сукину сыну в лоб.


	6. Chapter 6

Джек не знала точно, что разбудило Миранду — звук выстрела или то, что ее больше не накачивали седативными.

Ну, «разбудило» — это небольшое преувеличение. Сначала внимание Джек привлекла совсем малость: дыхание Миранды задержалось, всего на миг. Она поначалу запаниковала: а вдруг случилось что-то плохое, но потом Миранда застонала, и Джек поняла, что она просто набирала воздух.

Она обняла Миранду за талию, чтобы та не упала, если начнет ворочаться. А потом резко ткнула ее пальцем в бок. А что? Снаружи шел космический бой, им нужно было убираться.

— Эй, — сказала она. — Пошли. Давай. Просыпайся, принцесса.

Глаза Миранды медленно открылись, и она отвернулась от мигающих ламп и поморщилась.

— Джек?.. — пробормотала она. Ее расфокусированный взгляд упирался в колени, пока не стал более осмысленным. Было похоже, что она очень хотела бы знать, почему сидит в чемодане, но не может заставить свой мозг включиться достаточно, чтобы задать вопрос.

Джек попыталась спрятать гигантскую улыбку. Просто… ну, приятно было снова услышать ее до усрачки противный голос.

— В двух словах, тебя похитил «Цербер» и мы тебя спасаем. Иронично, как думаешь?

Миранда издала еще один нечленораздельный звук, но на этот раз это больше было похоже на «понятно», а не «мне страшно». То есть, дело шло на поправку.

— Берегись! — вдруг выкрикнул Прэнгли, оттолкнул одного из «Светил» — или нет, Джек решила, что скорее одну, — в сторону и выставил барьер как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить пули, летящие по коридору. «Светила» встретили их ответным огнем, но теперь их явно обнаружили.

— Ну ладно, нам пора, — заявила Шепард. — Миранда, ты можешь идти?

— А то как же, — ответила Джек сердито. — Если верить Чирлидерше, она может пробежать ебаный марафон во сне.

На самом деле она была не уверена, что Миранда вообще может двигаться, не то что ходить, но выбора у них не было. Джек медленно попыталась поднять ее на ноги — половина ее тянулась к ребятам, но они были уже стреляными воробьями, можно было позволить им позаботиться о себе. А та половина, которая хотела рычать и затаиться возле Миранды и рвать на клочки всех, кто попытается хоть пальцем к ней прикоснуться, была сильнее. Пока что.

(И была еще одна часть, темная и злая, звучащая старой памятью о крови, и боли, и наркотическом приходе. Это уже не она. Джек усмирила ее своими настоящими воспоминаниями: «Нормандия», и ребята, и Кали, и Элно, и — да, Миранда тоже. Чистые воспоминания, значимые воспоминания. Она уже не гончая «Цербера». Больше нет. Больше никогда.)

Миранда так дрожала, что едва ли не вибрировала, когда они почти подняли ее на ноги: Шепард с одной стороны, Джек с другой, так что она почти повисла на них.

— Блин, Чирлидерша, — пробормотала Джек. — Ты что ела на завтрак, ебучие камни? — Она услышала, как Шепард сердито вздыхает, но сейчас ей было не до лекций о такте. Обычно ответом на такой комментарий был сердитый взгляд, или смех, или закатывание глаз. В этот раз Миранда только споткнулась о собственные ноги и прошептала что-то вроде невнятного «прости».

— Джек, — спросила Шепард тихо. — Ты ее удержишь?

— Ага. — Джек перехватила Миранду так, чтобы крепче ее держать: поддерживать за руку, а за талию управлять направлением. Та держалась… приблизительно прямо. По тому, как она раскачивалась, Джек поняла: Миранда либо может стоять на ногах, либо смотреть вперед, но не то и другое сразу. — Давай пойдем отсюда.

Шепард задержалась, только чтобы снять с капельницы мешок. Умно, подумала Джек: они не знают, что там, и медик «Светил», наверное, захочет посмотреть.

— Коммандер! — крикнул Прэнгли. — Мы долго не продержимся, мы слишком открыты!

Шепард кивнула ему и встала за барьер ребят. Коридор был усеян деталями мехов, но с другого конца приближалась группа людей и азари.

— Джек, — позвала Шепард. — Готова?

Джек резко свистнула.

— Давайте убираться отсюда, ребята! Хэнсон и Рейдмейкер впереди, все остальные удерживайте этих гадов. — Ее биотика инстинктивно вспыхнула, но руки были слишком заняты обдолбанной бывшей оперативницей «Цербера». А драка-то обещала быть хорошей. Черт.

— Представляешь, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя, Чирлидерша? — сказала она, и Шепард дала приказ выдвигаться.

***  
Драка выдалась хорошая, по крайней мере, поначалу. Было не так весело, как прорубаться сквозь церберовцев, но цвета «Затмения» были достаточно похожими. А потом Шепард все испортила, позволив себя узнать, так что наемники внезапно поняли, что их наняли совсем не для того, что они делали, и решили сдаться нахуй. Позвонили начальнице и все такое, рассказали, что что-то тут не так и что чуваки, которые их наняли, все равно убиты.

— Вы работали на «Цербер», — сказала им Шепард без прикрас. — Люди, которые вас наняли, похитили моего прежнего старшего офицера. Они хотели воссоздать организацию.

— Богиня! — ужаснулась одна из наемниц. — Коммандер Шепард, мы и понятия не имели… Мы знали, что они перевозят пленника, но думали, что это беглый преступник.

Джек была не в настроении давать пощаду чувствам этой суки.

— Предлагаю разорвать их на клочки, — прорычала она. — Я не верю, что они не знали.

— Их капитан могла быть в курсе, — ответила Шепард. — Но насчет этих не знаю. Нелуза, — добавила она, — корабль «Затмения» отступил?

— Неохотно, — признала турианка. — Им повезло, что я отрабатываю контракт с миротворцем, — это прозвучало не совсем как оскорбление, но, наверно, только потому, что речь шла о Шепард. Ну в самом деле. Все это почитание героини на всю галактику было просто фу.

Ну да, ну да, Джек относилась к ней так же. Но она-то была с Шепард и раньше знакома.

— Переживете, — сказала Шепард капитану «Светил», пытаясь подавить улыбку. — Возможно, вам подсластит пилюлю возможность посоветовать Арии расследовать деятельность Т’Солас. Джек права: что-то тут не сходится.

— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, — пропела турианка. Да, она точно была того.

— Слушайте, — пробормотала азари. — Мы вас… просто отпустим. Извините, пожалуйста. Я могу что-то для вас сделать?

— Вы взорвали наш шаттл, — напомнил Кахарн.

— И подстрелили меня! — добавил Беллармин. Рейдмейкер, которая наносила панацелин на его раненую ногу, закатила глаза:

— Ну детка.

Родригес развела руками с ангельской улыбкой.

— Надо было лучше следить за барьерами, — довольно сказала она. Джек фыркнула.

— Мы можем вас подвезти, — тут же предложила баба из «Затмения», с облегчением от того, что может немедленно принести пользу, чтобы Спасительница галактики перестала смотреть на нее, как разочарованная мать.

Вот так и окончилась их драматическая спасательная операция: все пожали друг другу руки и похвалили боевые навыки друг друга. Однажды Джек просто нахуй придушит Шепард. Однажды, но не сегодня: она была слишком занята тем, что мешала сонной Миранде навернуться. Адреналин от обстрела здорово помог: та стояла практически сама и ее руки не тряслись, когда Шепард помогала ей выбраться из шаттла «Затмения». Но она едва переставляла ноги и, когда к ней обращались, в основном только кивала.

— Как себя чувствуешь, Райли? — спросила Шепард, хлопнув Беллармина по плечу.

— Он в норме, — ухмыльнулась Рейдмейкер. — Будет несколько недель хвастаться тем, что единственный получил ранение на этой миссии.

Беллармин пожал плечами, вид у него был довольно бодрый.

— Так и есть, коммандер, — признал он.

— Наору на тебя за твои чертовы барьеры попозже, — пообещала Джек. — Эй, страшила. У вас есть медик?

— Джек, — погрозила Шепард. — Веди себя прилично.

Кахарн только покачал головой и засмеялся:

— Верхняя палуба, первая дверь направо. Может, он заодно пересадит тебе немного манер. — Джек показала ему фак, Шепард покачала головой. Некоторые просто ничего не понимают в старых добрых подколках.

Подняться по ступенькам оказалось непросто: они одолели целых три, когда Джек решила, что хуй с ним. Она передвинула руки, чтобы дать Миранде пару секунд предупреждения, а потом подхватила ее биотикой и начала осторожное восхождение. В фильмах это выглядело романтично, а на самом деле, как оказалось, состояло в основном из попыток не ударить ее головой о трубы.

— Ай, — пробормотала Миранда.

Ключевое слово — «попыток».

Джек удалось дотащить Миранду до верха, не контузив ее, и она немного неловко поставила ее обратно на ноги.

— Спасибо, — прошептала та. По крайней мере, она, кажется, начала это шептать, прежде чем у нее подвернулась нога, и Джек пришлось снова схватить ее, чтобы она не рухнула.

Шепард взбежала по ступенькам как раз тогда, когда батарианский доктор выходил из лазарета. По крайней мере, Джек предположила, что это доктор. На нем не было брони, а на халате был вышит логотип «Светил».

— Она ранена? — спросил он сразу же, подошел к Миранде с другой стороны и помог Джек завести ее в медотсек. Та попыталась не напрячься. Здесь было просто прекрасно по сравнению с той дырой, которую они только что покинули: чисто, тепло, светло. Просто Джек… не любила больницы.

— Под седативными, — объяснила Шепард, пока они усаживали Миранду на больничную койку. — Довольно сильно оглушена. Мы не знаем, что ей давали, но вот оно.

Батарианец благодарно принял мешок.

— Я проверю. Тем временем, я собираюсь просто держать ее под наблюдением. Я дам ей человеческого яблочного сока — надеюсь, ее не вырвет. Ей необходимы жидкость и сахар.

Шепард мигнула.

— У вас есть яблочный сок?

Он пожал плечами:

— Он помогает. Могу дать ей турианское средство, но вряд ли оно подействует.

— Я в порядке, — наполовину простонала, наполовину вздохнула Миранда.

Джек оглянулась на нее:

— Да сейчас.

— Нет, правда, — прошептала та. — Мне просто нужно немного…

Шепард прочистила горло:

— Послушать доктора и выпить сока?

Секунду Миранда выглядела так, как будто собирается спорить, но потом она покачнулась, и Джек пришлось снова ловить ее, пока она не завалилась назад.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнула Миранда. — Буду слушаться.

— Поверю, когда увижу, — сказала Джек сухо. Миранда сделала движение, которым, по-видимому, собиралась ударить Джек, но так слабо, что та едва его почувствовала. — Ну, это никуда не годится. Давай, вздремни немного, Чирлидерша.

У Миранды не хватило сил спорить. Джек подавила желание сломать что-нибудь и вместо этого встала с койки, чтобы Миранде хватило места. Она пересела на прикроватный столик и стала тыкать в планшет, который там лежал. От невозможности препираться с Мирандой ей было не по себе.

Шепард вернулась через час или около того, когда Миранда уснула — по крайней мере, батарианский доктор заверил Джек, что та отдыхает и что это хорошо, потому что даст возможность ее ебучему генетически безупречному организму вывести успокоительные из системы. Ну хотя бы на этот раз это был естественный сон. Она нормально дышала и все такое. Не то чтобы Джек собиралась уходить. Она останется прямо здесь, пока не станет ясно, что опасность миновала.

— Как дела? — спросила Шепард тихо.

Джек сосредоточилась на том, чтобы составить на планшете изображение члена из цифр. Так проще, чем смотреть в глаза.

— Четырехглазый говорит, что она еще довольно долго будет в отключке. Он же полечил ногу Беллармина?

— Да, он в порядке. — Шепард облокотилась на пустой стол. — Они беспокоятся о Миранде, но отлично проводят время на нижней палубе. Ребята Кахарна учат их играть в Скиллианскую пятерку. Надеюсь, у них не очень много денег при себе.

Джек не смогла подавить нежданную улыбку:

— Так им и надо. — Она перевела взгляд на Миранду, когда та шевельнулась, и улыбка пропала. — Слушай, — сказала она неуверенно. — Спасибо, что помогла ей. Я бы никогда… В смысле, если бы не вы, ее бы не стало.

Шепард потерла затылок, а ее большие добрые глаза серьезно смотрели на Миранду.

— Не за что. Нам она тоже дорога.

Джек напряженно кивнула.

На этот раз Миранда заворочалась по-настоящему, и они обе оглянулись на нее, когда она заморгала, прогоняя сон. Джек почувствовала огромное облегчение: Миранда уже выглядела гораздо лучше. Все еще слабая и утомленная, но уже не полумертвая.

— Привет, Миранда, — сказала Шепард мягко. — Ты в порядке?

Та глубоко вздохнула — и это тоже получилось у нее лучше, чем раньше.

— Относительно. — Супер. Она снова говорит. Все еще еле слышно, но по крайней мере, теперь ей хватает дыхания больше, чем на один слог. — Спасибо, коммандер.

Шепард кивнула и снова оглянулась на Джек.

— Мне надо идти. Присмотришь за ней, ладно? Я скажу всем, что ты очнулась, Миранда. Они беспокоились.

Миранда чуть поморщилась от света и откинулась обратно на подушки. Джек подумала, не взорвать ли лампу, но решила, что шум помешает Миранде еще больше.

— Всем? — переспросила Миранда. Голос у нее был шершавым, как наждачка. Джек подала ей пакетик сока.

— Ага, — сказала она и повернулась на прикроватном столике так, чтобы поставить ноги на койку. — Дети захотели помочь. И у них отлично получилось, кстати. Но ты была слишком обдолбана, чтобы заметить. А Шепард подружилась с одним батарианцем.

Миранда слабо улыбнулась:

— Ну разумеется. — Потом ее взгляд затуманился. — Джек… что?..

Джек отвела глаза.

— «Цербер», — ответила она, дергая себя за волосы и обшаривая глазами лазарет, только бы не смотреть на Миранду. — Похоже, они работали по старому плану твоего папаши. Мистер Призрак не обрадовался, что ты от него сбежала, так что сформировал ячейку, чтобы тебя вернуть, или что-то в таком роде.

Брови Миранды немного поднялись:

— Целую ячейку, только чтобы захватить меня? — пробормотала она. — Я почти польщена.

Она теребила уголок своего пакета с соком, но у нее не хватало сил проделать в нем дыру. Джек сжалилась над ней и открыла его. Миранда нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала, только приподнялась на одном локте, чтобы выпить сок.

— А что с Орианой?

— Порядок. — Лиара первым делом это проверила. — И за ней следит типа семнадцать агентов Серого посредника. Ничего с ней не случится, это за тобой они охотились.

Миранда медленно кивнула. Джек не могла определить, это потому, что она задумалась, или потому, что ей трудно было двигаться быстро.

— Они убиты, — сказала Миранда тихо.

Джек вдруг стало неловко.

— Ну… да. Они же были за «Цербер».

Миранда еще раз медленно, неглубоко кивнула и снова легла.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, прикрыв глаза. — Я хотела убедиться.

Она сглотнула и снова посмотрела на Джек. Выглядела она испуганно. Или… может быть, не испуганно, а скорее робко, но это была ерунда, ведь это же была Миранда Лоусон.

— Джек… — И после паузы: — Прости меня.

Джек нахмурилась и наклонилась вперед, сняв ноги с постели и оставив на ней отпечатки ботинок. Упс.

— Не смей, — зарычала она. Миранда поморщилась, и Джек поспешно понизила голос. Она же не хотела ее напугать, в конце концов. Но это не значит, что она не могла настаивать: — Во всем виноваты эти гады из «Цербера»!

Миранда слабо покачала головой. Джек встревожилась: еще несколько минут назад она выглядела лучше. С другой стороны, она, возможно, потратила все силы на разговор с Шепард.

— Я знаю, — выдохнула Миранда. — Я не за это… — Она зажмурилась и прошептала: — Прагия. Я так и не извинилась.

Что ж, это было… неожиданно. Джек провела носком башмака по плиткам пола. 

— Ну. Да. Не то чтобы это ты там управляла.

Миранда набрала побольше воздуха и глубоко вздохнула. Когда она заговорила снова, голос ее был не громче шепота, слабым, но уже не дрожащим:

— Я… не хотела верить, — сказала она тихо. — Что «Цербер» мог так поступить. Когда я обнаружила записи, Призрак сказал мне, что не знал о природе экспериментов, и я… захотела поверить. И поверила. Но он никогда… он должен был знать, — сказала она наконец, поспешно и устало. — Он не мог не знать. Правду. Не знаю уж, что от него скрывали — растрату фондов или… но он лично наблюдал за всеми активными проектами «Цербера». Он отлично знал, что происходит в лабораториях Телтина, и он это позволял. И я должна была раньше это понять. Даже если бы он не знал, «Цербер» все равно в ответе. Прости, что я это отрицала.

…И что, блядь, прикажете тут сказать?

Джек перестала винить Миранду в том, что она смотрит через розовые очки, давным-давно — еще с тех пор, как та очнулась и послала «Цербер» в пизду. Она и не догадывалась, что Миранда, оказывается, до сих пор винит себя за тот дурацкий спор, который случился еще до того, как прилетели Жнецы. Это было… ужасно мило, на самом деле. Дерьмо. Джек могла пересчитать на пальцах одной руки людей, которые действительно извинились за то, что сказали ей назло во время ссоры два года назад, пока она угрожала содрать с них кожу живьем. Даже на одном пальце. Да, это была буквально только Миранда.

— Черт, — сказала она наконец. — Хороший у тебя приход, а?

К счастью, Джек получила ту реакцию, на которую надеялась. Вид у Миранды стал чуть менее замученный и она издала тихий, полузадушенный смешок.

— Сучка, — прошептала она и упала обратно на подушку со слабой улыбкой.

— Ханжа.

— Бешеная.

— Высокомерная ледяная дочка Франкенштейна, — Джек легонько подтолкнула ее в плечо. — «Цербер» нагадил нам в головы. Не казни себя за это. Я уже тебя побила.

— Врешь, — глаза Миранды коротко блеснули, так что у Джек на душе стало светло и тепло и все такое. Но романтика — это было не ее, ясно? Просто хорошо.

— Как скажешь, Чирлидерша. Продолжай себя убеждать. Счет в мою пользу. — Она встала, пододвинула Миранду и сбросила ботинки. — Подвинься.

Миранда выглядела удивленной, но довольной. Она отползла достаточно, чтобы Джек смогла втиснуться рядом, и благодарно прижалась к ее плечу. Джек сначала подумала, что Чирлидерша захочет дальше говорить о всяких там чувствах, но, очевидно, у нее кончились силы. Вот и хорошо.

Шепард пришла проверить, как у них дела, через полчаса. Джек ее не заметила. Она спала.


	7. Chapter 7

— …А вы видели, как Хэнсон достал ту азари сбоку? — Беллармин размахивал руками, видимо, изображая ту парящую в воздухе азари. — Вот тут есть чем похвастаться: ты застал азарийскую коммандо без штанов. В смысле, как бы, метафорически на горшке, мэм, — добавил он, бросив взгляд на Джек.

Та подняла бровь, но решила поверить ему на слово. Эй, она должна была привить этим детям хоть какие-то манеры, ясно? Кое-что просто не смешно. Но пока они глумятся только над чужими боевыми навыками, все нормально. Она не Шепард. Было бы до черта лицемерно начать вдруг читать им лекции про профессионализм и все это дерьмо.

Джек потянулась и схватила бутылку какой-то там азарийской газировки, которую они пустили по кругу, и несколько секунд печально размышляла, что зря дала Кали обещание подавать пример нормального человеческого потребления алкоголя. Ну да ладно. Если это помешает детям сделать какую-нибудь глупость, она с этим смирится.

— Кстати, — протянула она, открывая пробку, — кое-кто забыл о барьерах. Беллармин.

Родригес разразилась зловещим хохотом и толкнула Беллармина в плечо босой ногой. Очевидно, подниматься с кушетки, чтобы достать его, ей было лень. С другой стороны, Джек сама ленилась привстать и налить себе еще выпивки. Она заявила свои права на нелепое двойное кресло-диван. Шепард сказала, что это козетка, или кресло для влюбленных — нелепое название. Зато было удобно, и Джек совсем не хотелось двигаться.

— Ты что-то расслабился, — сказал Прэнгли. Он улыбался, но его голос был достаточно серьезным, чтобы ответная улыбка Беллармина стала извиняющейся. Когда-нибудь этот паренек станет превосходным офицером. Конечно, после того, как Джек его хорошенько воспитает.

— Но мы победили, — сказал Хэнсон из мягкого кресла. Он налил себе стопку газировки — по крайней мере, ребята проявили здоровое чувство юмора по поводу сухого закона, который установила их сумасшедшая командующая. Рейдмеркер, лежавшая на горе подушек у его ног, молча протянула пустой бокал для шампанского, и он наполнил его тоже. — Держу пари, больше мы о «Цербере» не услышим.

Джек все же пришлось подавить страх и ненависть, которые вспыхнули от одного упоминания этого названия, — наверное, она никогда уже окончательно не избавится от этой реакции. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Когда она видела, как ребята веселятся в безопасности, развалившись на удобной до нелепости мягкой мебели вокруг журнального столика, который ломился от праздничной мусорной еды, и болтают, как будто никакой войны и не было… «Цербер» уже не казался таким могущественным. Не таинственная, всемогущая злая сила, а просто горстка обиженных уродов, у которых денег больше, чем мозгов.

Шепард, пожалуй, назвала бы это исцелением. Джек называла это «расстрелять всю обойму в придурка, который захотел возродить эту мерзость». И, в общем, это было примерно то же самое.

— Смотри не накаркай, Хэнсон, — предупредила она, но без жара. — Но если это все, на что они способны, мы в безопасности.

— Это был просто стыд, — сказал Прэнгли. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на оттоманке от кресла Хэнсона, потому что в кресло его Хэнсон не пустил, а он был слишком добродушен, чтобы толкаться в ответ. Ну и ладно. Еще полно времени, чтобы натренировать в нем уверенность. — В смысле, я помню, каким был «Цербер» в Академии, и эти типы были просто…

— Болваны, — закончила Джек и допила остаток газировки. Позже она стребует с Шепард настоящую выпивку. — Нищие, жалкие болваны. Вы молодцы, ребята.

Родригес уютно поджала ноги в уголке своей кушетки:

— Ну уж точно это были не хаски, мэм.

Джек засмеялась:

— Мисс Разрывательница Тварей Родригес? Я знала, что ты не просто так мне нравишься. — Та покраснела, но застенчиво улыбнулась. Джек покачала головой. Ее студенты были ребята что надо. — Вы все просто психи.

— Кто бы говорил, мэм, — возразил Прэнгли.

— Ага, особенно ты. Тебе повезло, что Кали велела не заставлять вас бегать круги вокруг дома. Говорит, у вас каникулы. — Еще Кали говорила про «чудовищную безответственность» и «импульсивное безрассудство» и «стоит отвернуться на пять минут», но Джек не была дурой. Кали ими гордилась, просто она волновалась. Особенно после гибели Андерсона.

— Выпьем за это, — сказал Беллармин под всеобщие одобрительные возгласы. — За то, чтобы никогда больше не видеть ни одной баньши, ни по какой причине.

— Вряд ли мне еще когда-нибудь выпадет шанс выучить так много ругательств сразу, — добавила Родригес, присоединяясь к тосту.

— Заткнись, — ответила Джек. — Их там был миллион по меньшей мере.

— Если бы харвестеры не были за Жнецов, они были бы крутыми, — вздохнул Беллармин.

Рейдмейкер фыркнула.

— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — сказала она сухо, помахав перед ним культей. Беллармин смутился, но потом приободрился, потому что она ухмылялась. Тем временем Элно, который лежал, свернувшись калачиком, у нее под боком, привлеченный движением, подпрыгнул, чтобы лизнуть ее.

— Ага, — сказал Хэнсон. — Но если бы они не были Жнецами, мы бы завели тебе настоящего дракона.

— Звучит лучше, чем магниты с котиками, которые ты мне подарил на день рождения, — засмеялась Рейдмейкер, пытаясь столкнуть с себя Элно. — Но насчет «никаких больше хасков» я согласна.

Прэнгли поднял газировку в винном бокале:

— Верно, верно.

Джек свистнула:

— Элно! Ко мне. Хочешь печеньку? Хватит лизать культю Рейдмейкер. — Оказалось, что у азари было такое же, как у людей, старушечье печенье, но после вчерашнего никто в доме не собирался заботиться о здоровом питании.

— Фу, звучит неприлично, — сказал Хэнсон, не обращая внимания на Рейдмейкер, которая шлепнула его по ногам. — Не знаю почему, но неприлично.

— Ты говнюк.

— …Нет, — решил он. — Слишком просто. Не буду даже говорить.

Родригес кинула в них печенькой:

— Наедине таким вещами занимайтесь!

***  
Губы Миранды дрогнули в улыбке, когда дети из Академии Гриссома покатились со смеху. Джек не шевельнулась, чтобы остановить их, но когда их компания начала короткую войну печеньками, Миранда заметила, как ее пальцы дрогнули и над журнальным столиком возник мерцающий щит. Она была уверена, что Шепард будет благодарна за отсутствие битого стекла и пятен газировки на ковре.

Надо было признать, что Джек выглядела… хорошо. Именно поэтому Миранда осталась на кухне и наблюдала за ними достаточно издалека, чтобы в этом не было неловкости. Она выглядела на своем месте: наглая и грубая, покрытая татуировками и шрамами так, что кожи почти не видно, но окруженная подростками, которые почитали ее так же, как многие почитают Шепард. Миранда не была слепа, она могла распознать настоящую верность.  
Она тихо, невесело рассмеялась. Джек обращалась с учениками так, как будто сама их вырастила. А у Миранды бывали дни, когда она не могла поговорить с родной сестрой, не открыв по меньшей мере три секретных досье.

Она едва не выпрыгнула из собственной кожи, когда прохладные пальцы прикоснулись к внутренней стороне ее локтя.

— Миранда, — поприветствовала ее Лиара тихо. — Извини, я не хотела тебя напугать.

Миранда покачала головой:

— Ничего страшного. Я просто… до сих пор немного нервная.

— Ну еще бы, прекрасно понимаю. — Она ненадолго замолчала. — А скажи, пожалуйста…

— Прости, Лиара, — вздохнула Миранда. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как они это сделали. К моему стыду, скорее всего, все было так просто, как и выглядит. — Она не переставала корить себя за это с тех пор, как очнулась на корабле «Светил». Она не заметила ничего необычного в парамедиках, которые пробежали мимо, пока в шею не воткнулась игла: очевидно, актерских способностей у ее похитителей было больше, чем оперативных навыков. Это наполняло ее бесконечным раздражением. Ей следовало бы догадаться. Ей следовало бы проявить больше компетентности.

Лиара покачала головой:

— Сложные планы легче нарушить. — Хитрая улыбка появилась на ее лице. — Уж ты-то должна была это усвоить.

— Ха-ха. Прошу заметить, что мой-то проект был успешно завершен.

— Но комплекс был взорван.

— Незначительные подробности, — ответила Миранда легкомысленно.

Лиара вздохнула:

— Но как ты — на самом деле? Мы беспокоимся.

Миранда уважала Лиару достаточно, чтобы задуматься над ответом.

— Лучше, с тех пор как поспала, — решила она. Они приземлились в поместье Т’Сони то ли вчера поздно ночью, то ли сегодня рано утром — смотря чем считать три часа пополуночи. За те несколько часов, что она дремала в полете, она смогла немного прийти в себя, но это было ничто по сравнению с восемью часами настоящего крепкого сна в темноте, на мягкой кровати. По прибытии Миранда приняла Лиарино предложение съесть супа только потому, что боялась, что голод помешает ей уснуть. Она впервые прониклась нежными чувствами Джек ко сну.

…Ну и да, теплое, надежное присутствие Джек рядом, когда она еще чувствовала себя больной и усталой, было самой прекрасной штукой на свете. Но это не значит, что она была готова это признать. Боже сохрани. С Джек и без того не было никакого сладу.

Лиара посмотрела на нее сурово:

— Я не об этом. Но ладно. — Она облокотилась на стойку рядом с Мирандой. — Я все еще пытаюсь увязать кое-какие концы. Надеюсь, через несколько дней я смогу дать тебе информацию о ресурсах этих людей вне Цитадели. Их контакт в СБЦ… попал в аварию. — Она надула губы. — Уж это я и сейчас могу.

Миранда спрятала улыбку, когда руки Лиары опустились к животу.

— Ты никого не одурачишь, — сказала она самодовольно. — Ты практически светишься с тех пор, как объявила о беременности. Даже Джек обратила внимание.

Лиара бросила на нее сердитый взгляд:

— Джек может быть раздражающе наблюдательна, когда ей это нужно. Ты могла бы немного держать ее под контролем.

Миранда фыркнула:

— Держать Джек под контролем? Я генетическое совершенство, а не чудотворица.

Лиара вздохнула.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, — сказала она, — пожалуйста, старайся стучать, когда входишь. — В ответ на удивленный взгляд Миранды она кивнула в сторону Джек: — Твоя спутница жизни, вероятно, все еще травмирована. Я бы проявила больше сочувствия, если бы нам не пришлось запирать дверь. Думаю, было ошибкой знакомить ее с Касуми.

Миранда прокашлялась, изо всех сил избегая поднимать глаза, и Лиара отодвинулась от стойки и ушла — вероятно, искать Шепард.

Только через несколько секунд до Миранды дошло, что она сказала.

— Минутку, моя — кто?

***  
— Ай, — сказал Беллармин, потирая голову. — Ну вы и гады.

— Неа, — ответил Хэнсон. — Просто ты не умеешь уворачиваться.

Джек обменялась взглядами с Элно.

— Они просто безнадежны, — поделилась она с ним. Он довольно вывалил язык. Родригес, которая каким-то образом оказалась в кресле Хэнсона, протянула руку вниз и потерла Элно костяшками между глаз.

— Это Хэнсон начал, — заявила она.

Джек закатила глаза и предупредила:

— Вы должны убрать все печенье и прочее дерьмо.

Прэнгли кашлянул:

— Э, Элно уже занялся этим, мэм.

— Что за черт, Элно, — сказала Джек варрену. Он вздохнул, глядя на нее, и продолжил пожирать печенье с пола. — Я тут пытаюсь привить детям понятие об ответственности, а ты делаешь за них всю работу? Это нехорошо.

Прэнгли засмеялся:

— Спасибо, приятель.

Элно радостно завилял хвостом, и Джек поставила новый барьер, чтобы он не смахнул со столика половину бокалов. Она покачала головой и откинулась на подушки. К такому комфорту легко привыкнуть.

— По крайней мере, вы правильно сделали, что не применили биотику, — ухмыльнулась она. — А то пришлось бы строить Лиаре новый дом.

Беллармин достал из-под себя половинку печенья и лениво кинул ее в Рейдмейкер:

— Конечно, некоторым из нас просто не хватает силы…

— Полижи мою культю, Беллармин.

— Вот видите? — сказал Хэнсон. — Что я говорил? Это звучит просто ужасно.

Качая головой на их выходки, Джек случайно поймала взглядом Миранду, которая уже почти час тихо стояла, облокотившись на кухонную стойку, и наблюдала за их маленькой дисфункциональной семейкой.

— Эй, Миранда, — позвала она. — Ты идешь к нам или как?

Миранда мигнула, удивленная приглашением. Джек не очень поняла, почему: они же не какой-то там эксклюзивный загородный клуб. Это просто ее ребята. Миранда по-любому собиралась приехать на их встречу.

— Не хотела вам мешать, — сказала она. Джек хотела было спросить, что за хуйня происходит в ее голове, но тут Миранда нервно отвернулась и почесала ключицу. Это выглядело довольно мило, вот только она так себя вела, только когда оказывалось, что она не знает, что делать. Ну ладно. Джек поможет ей оказаться в хорошо знакомой ситуации.

Она ухмыльнулась своей лучшей мерзкой улыбочкой и приподнялась на локтях:

— Какой смысл иметь такую отличную задницу, если ты так далеко, Чирлидерша?

Миранда закатила глаза, но оттолкнулась от стойки и пошла в их сторону. Ага. Переспорить психованную преступницу — от этой игры Миранда никогда не могла отказаться. Срабатывало каждый раз, как Джек хотела заставить ее перестать беспокоиться и хоть раз вздохнуть свободно.

— Свинья, — сказала Миранда нежно.

— Тебе же нравится.

Прэнгли изобразил, что его тошнит. Джек оглянулась на него и щелкнула пальцами, и Элно ударил его биотическим взрывом, так что Прэнгли свалился с оттоманки. Потом хороший мальчик подбежал с другой стороны, чтобы убедиться, что с приятелем все в порядке. Миранда фыркнула.

— Вижу, ты, как всегда, являешь образец хорошего поведения, — сказала она и посмотрела, куда бы ей сесть. Беллармин вежливо подвинулся, чтобы освободить место на диване между собой и Хэнсоном, но Джек это не устроило. Когда Миранда проходила мимо, она одной рукой схватила ее за ремень, другой — за талию и притянула к себе на колени.

Ее удивленный писк стоил удара локтем в солнечное сплетение.

— Ой.

— Извини, — сказала Миранда совсем не извиняющимся тоном. — Так тебе и надо.

— Ну да, ну да, — Джек не беспокоилась. Если Чирлидерша захочет, чтобы она перестала, то так и скажет. Джек это делала не со зла, она знала, когда остановиться. Просто Миранде сейчас нужна была нормальность, ясно? Если все продолжат носиться с ней, как с птичкой с перебитым крылышком, это ей не поможет. Джек столкнула вниз одну из спинных подушек, чтобы немного подвинуться и устроить свою типа-девушку между собой и едой, а не у себя на внутренностях. Миранда красотка, но она тяжелая.

Прэнгли встал и налил даме газировку одной рукой, другой отгоняя Элно. Миранда с достоинством ее приняла.

— Рад, что вам лучше, мэм, — сказал он искренне. — Простите, что не прилетели раньше.

Миранда улыбнулась ему поверх края бокала:

— Мне повезло, что вы вообще прилетели. Никто из вас не обязан был подвергать себя опасности ради меня. Я… чрезвычайно благодарна. Вам всем.

Рейдмейкер нагнулась и дотронулась кулаком до ее туфли — единственного места, до которого доставала, не вставая:

— Не за что, мэм.

Джек прижала Миранду к себе поближе и услышала ее счастливый вздох — дети, скорее всего, ничего не заметили, это только между ними.

— Эй, — сказала она. — Если какие-то мудаки считают, что можно приставать к моей девушке, то они, нахуй, ошибаются, так?

Миранда бросила на нее удивленный взгляд через плечо, но быстро исправилась, подняв бровь:

— Так значит, я теперь твоя?

Вопрос заставил Джек немного смутиться, но она пожала плечами так беззаботно, как могла:

— А что, — сказала она, как будто вопрос был риторическим. — Ты будешь отрицать?

Миранда ухмыльнулась и снова прижалась к груди Джек:

— О, вовсе нет. Я просто удивлена, что до тебя так долго доходило. Конечно, критическое мышление никогда не было твоей сильной стороной.

— Продолжай в том же духе, принцесса, — предупредила Джек, — и я расскажу детям множество интересных историй.

— Пока она рассказывала только хорошие, — пояснил Беллармин.

На этот раз Джек почувствовала удивление Миранды.

— Я и не знала, что такие есть.

Хэнсон подался вперед и начал с увлечением:

— Она рассказала, что вы послали Призрака еще до того, как он начал эксперименты со Жнецами. Это правда, что вы поменяли сторону и начали саботировать операции «Цербера» еще до того, как «Нормандия» вернулась на Цитадель?

Миранда пожала плечами, стараясь смотреть в сторону, чтобы скрыть румянец:

— Ну…

Прэнгли свистнул:

— Крутота. Ничего удивительного, что он хотел вас вернуть.

— Мог бы понять, что у него никогда не получится, — сказала Рейдмейкер беззаботно.

Миранда ерзала и играла со своим бокалом.

— Спасибо, — ответила она удивленно. — Я… тронута. Правда.

Родригес улыбнулась ей той улыбочкой, полной надежды, из-за которой Джек так беспокоилась о ней в Академии:

— Я просто рада, что вы дома, в безопасности, мэм.

— Но я вообще-то живу не здесь, — возразила Миранда.

— Дом там, где сердце, правильно? — пожал плечами Прэнгли.

Рейдмейкер закатила глаза и назвала его слабаком, и через несколько секунд разразился еще один бой печеньем, прежде чем Джек прочистила горло и они угомонились. Ох уж эти дети.

Несколько дружеских подколок спустя и после того, как все застонали, услышав попытки Хэнсона пофлиртовать, Рейдмейкер наконец с жалостью похлопала его по колену и оглянулась на Миранду — та была в кои-то веки согласна откинуться на подушки и позволить Джек вести разговор.

— Так что, — спросила Рейдмейкер между делом, зажав между ногами новую коробку печенья, чтобы ее открыть, — вы теперь будете нашей мамой?

Даже Джек не ожидала, что Миранда пораженно застынет. На секунду Джек показалось, что, может быть, у нее что-то заболело или это какой-то запоздалый побочный эффект от седативных средств, потому что ее рука дрожала, когда она поставила бокал так быстро, как будто боялась его уронить.

Джек нахмурилась и чуть не спросила, что случилось, но потом Миранда снова расслабилась, еще больше, чем раньше. И ее лицо — это была даже не ухмылка, а что-то большее. Настоящая, неподдельная, до боли в щеках, от уха до уха счастливая улыбка. И она — неужели она покраснела? Она прижалась к Джек почти застенчиво.

Миранда прокашлялась.

— Да — если вы согласны, — сказала она, достаточно беззаботно, чтобы те, кто ее не знает, могли обмануться.

Дети, кажется, не заметили ничего необычного: они шутливо отдали ей честь и говорили чепуху вроде «Добро пожаловать в клуб, мэм», а Хэнсон крикнул «Лови!» и бросил ей печенье.

Джек потянулась и притянула Миранду поближе к себе. И, может, даже потерлась о нее щекой. А что такого.

— Значит ли это, что я могу посылать их к тебе, если они захотят сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, принести в жертву носки Хэнсона? — спросила она так, чтобы ее услышала только Миранда. — Такое правда было.

Миранда сглотнула, как будто у нее слезы подступали к глазам или что-то в этом роде, и немного повернулась, чтобы смотреть на Джек, не выворачивая шею.

— Я буду их донимать лекциями о безопасном сексе и о хороших оценках, пока они меня не возненавидят, — ответила она с улыбкой. — Можешь спросить Ориану.

Джек всерьез собиралась поцеловать ее, потому что она была просто… слишком мила, ладно, и прекрасна, и горяча, и в безопасности, и с ней. Но тут Прэнгли промахнулся печеньем и попал Джек в глаз, так что у нее все настроение пропало.

Ну и что.

Можно продолжить потом. Никто ведь никуда не денется.


End file.
